Silence
by Hoshi Kouchu
Summary: AU Tsukushi and Rui met by a stroke of fate and made a promise to meet twelve years later. Tsukushi is enjoying her life with Tsukasa, and Rui is a CEO of a huge company. When their worlds collide, will they remember each other or forget?
1. Martians

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AU – begins with the idea of the Silence; however takes a twist

Silence

"Have you heard a story about Lucky Star?"

"It is a place. A place called Lucky Star."

"It is also a code. When you make this hand gesture, the ones who have loved us, the ones who have left us, will learn how much we miss them. And then they will bless us."

Chapter One: Martians

Every time I look at the sky, I remember the boy, whom I can never forget. It was he, who gave me the best memories of my life. My father was Korean and died when I was little, so my mum took me to her hometown. We relied on okonomyaki – dad's favorite food, to make money. I liked to stay beside my mum and watch her expression as she made it. Sometimes I would sit beside her and ask about my dad. While listening to her stories about him, I felt very happy and fortunate.

Our neighbor, Aunt Tsubaki was my mom's old friend. She took care of us for a while, and loved me as her own. And she always yelled at her son, Tsukasa. Tsubaki would always say that if he were as obedient as I was. But the mischievous Tsukasa did not care at all, everyday he was happy and energetic. It made people think that there were no worries in his life. That was until that day…

Tsukasa had talked me into skipping class and we got into a bus accident. I was so scared at that time – I thought I was going to die. Tsukasa carried me to the hospital and I wanted to yell out for help. Yet no matter how hard I tried, I could not make a sound. At the hospital, the doctor told my mum that because I was extremely frightened I could not talk now. They did many tests and I took a lot of medicine – nothing happened. Tsubaki yelled furiously and repentantly at Tsukasa. It was the first time that I saw Tsukasa blame himself so much, that he could not say anything.

As I lay on the hospital bed, I could not believe that for the rest of my life I would probably be mute. I ran onto the hospital rooftop and I tried to scream as loud as I can – nothing happened. I suddenly felt so alone, so helpless – like an alien from outer space, unable to communicate with the humans on Earth, even though they could understand the humans.

So at a secret place, I placed a note knowing fully well that it could not happen. Yet, I still waited. For one day when an alien friend might come along and make me fell not alone again. Unexpectedly, that same afternoon there came a message from an alien. He said he was a Martian. I really wanted to meet him because I wanted to see what a Martian looked like. He was a Martian with his leg in a cast.

"It's you…" he said, "You're the one who placed the letter here. Ah!"

I looked down and a cockroach was crawling on the moldy floor. I squished it and showed it to the Martian, and then he alleged:

"Cockroaches are Martians' arch enemies."

Meeting the real Him was disappointing, he was not as I had imagined, he was completely different. He was a Martian who was scared of cockroaches! Until the day, I saw him with his headphones on – leaning against the willow with his eyes closed. He looked lonely – as he was the last person on Earth. I finally understood why he was a Martian. Because the Martians, who live on Earth, would be lonely –they were far away from home.

Emergency exit was another secret place for Martians. We would also meet unexpectedly on the emergency exit. He saw okonomyaki that my mum made. He said he wanted to swap with me. While watching him eat with delight I thought that in Mars there was no okonomyaki.

But he asked a question about a Martian would never ask:

"If we are friends, what is your name? My name is Rui"

I intentionally wrote my name in Korean.

"What are all these circles and crosses?" he asked "unless. You are the Martian. Wait – it is Korean. You are Korean. No wonder you do not like to talk. Your Japanese must sound funny."

The second day I made a new friend, my mum was on her way to the hospital with okonomyaki for me. She was in a crash with a car and was taken into emergency room. This time I felt like I had really lost everything. Even if I am able to speak again, what is the point in that? My mum would not be able to hear it. The Martian seemed to know about my sorrow. In order to make me feel better he told me a story about Lucky Star on the rooftop"

"But to Martians, there is no difference between life and death. Because the people who leave this world, will fly to that place," as he spoke he crossed his hands strangely and spoke once again "Don't understand? This is a hand gesture only Martians know, it is a place, - and Martians call it Star. You can also call it Lucky Star. The people who have left this world will all live in Lucky Star. They will hang in the sky and blink at you. Your mum is definitely lives in Lucky star. She knows that you do not like to talk. So that is why every night she will hang in the sky, always flashing. Smile while talking to you. Did you know that the people who get to live in Lucky Star are all good people? The most important thing is that their hearts and our heart are always connected. As long as you and the people of Lucky Star loved each other and miss each other then they will always live inside hear?" he pointed to my heart "Hey! Your mum wouldn't want you to cry so much" my sorrow grew lighter as he wiped away my tears "she hoped that you would live happily. Do you know that today is Christmas Eve? Do you hear singing? This singing, doesn't it seem like it's coming from Lucky Star?"

And so we followed the soft singing. We entered a small chapel, while listening to the sounds from Lucky Star, I felt like I was beside my mum, watching her make rice with roasted meat. I got a feeling of happiness when he touched my hand and as we walked down the aisle and it warmed my ice-cold heart.

Next day he shared with me his favorite song. He said the song belonged to Martians. We closed our eyes and leaned against the old tree, holding each other's hand and listening to the Martian's song.

"Do you have enough courage to follow me to a far away place of adventure?"

And so, he secretly took me out of the hospital. We rode on the Martian adventure tour. With the Martian, I had the happiest day of my life.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

Unable to respond I just nodded still smiling.

"Then let's take a photo for memory."

He took the photo of the both of us in the amusement park.

"Which one did you like the most? Hey, it is unfair. Why do you never talk? Fine then, I will not talk either. Talking is so tiring. We can use writing from now on. Now we will write down what we want to tell the other person. Then put the letters in this hole and close it with the brick. One year… Too uncreative. 5 years… Not exciting enough. Let us just wait until we a bit older, and then come back to uncover the mystery. Twenty-five years old is old enough, isn't it? When I will be twenty-five, it will be the year 2006. Then, at Christmas in 2006, we'll come back to uncover the mystery. Will it be too long? When that time comes, will you really come back?"

I knew that I would come so I just nodded again.

"So… do you like me? You don't have to answer that right now. You can reply tomorrow. It's late, I have to go."

It's not that I didn't want to reply. I was only thinking how does a Martian expressing what he likes. But he ran off before I could write down my answer. I wanted to tell him that he is my only friend. I wanted to tell him that I really like this friend. This person was the same as me – a friend of an alien. At the time, I did not know that it was a goodbye. It would make the late answer unable to be answered forever.

That day, I learnt of his transfer. I could not let him go like that. I had to tell him my answer. I asked Doctor Kin-san for help. He rather understood that it was important for me to find Rui. I could finally see him again – at our secret place.

"Remember to call me!"

But he just hurriedly wrote me a message, then turned around and left. I really wanted to tell him my answer. The answer I could not say in time, yet I could only watch him becoming more and more blurry, moving further and further away. I remember our 2006 Christmas promise and I remember the hand gesture he'd taught me – Lucky Star.

Not long after I left the hospital as well. I lived in Aunt's Tsubaki's house. I thought about the person called Rui the Martian friend. While looking at the phone number on the message, I gathered up my courage and dialed.

"Hello! Hello!"

But I could not say a word. I don't know why, hearing his voice made me even gloomier because I could only reply to him with silence.

It was a long winter. Aunt Tsubaki took care of me. But at school, a girl named Asai and her friends picked on me because I could not speak. No matter where I was, Tsukasa would always protect me. He also gave me a whistle and said:

"I don't know how long you're going to live. But no matter what happens. Use that to call me and I will come for sure. For sure."

Under their care, I once again felt the warm feeling of being in a family. In order to help me recover Aunt Tsubaki decided to move to Tokyo. I really wanted to tell my Martian friend. But no matter how hard I tried, I could not find that piece of paper with his number. It was not until I looked all over the place that I realized that I had lost another precious thing. I did not stop running. I did not stop unlit I would reach the big tree where we had once listened to Martian's music together. I faced the sky and I tried to find my mum's Lucky Star. I wanted to tell my mum of the sorrow I felt inside of me. But could not make a sound. Before we left to Tokyo, I visited my mum's old roast meat shop to say final goodbye. At that time, it seemed as if everything had returned to the way it was before.

Mum, do not worry, I will not blame myself, I will be strong and more courageous than anyone else will, I will be fine because I am the weed – Tsukushi.

At that time, I did not know that the Martian, under his father's wishes, was going to London to study. The first day after we left, he would also come here. We would pass each other on the road, yet we missed our chance to say goodbye. I only know that I need to wave goodbye to my painful past, so then I can happily move on when 2006 Christmas comes- when I meet the Martian again. The one who called himself, the Martian in the cast. He will see, the happy and carefree me.

**12 years later**

"Young master! Your car is here!" a butler addressed the person walking down the stairs, his skeletal auburn hair draping around his head like a enchanting melody crooned by the winds.

The young man just strolled past the servant and sat down in the backseat of his car.

"What are you doing? You know where to go. You're wasting company's time," Rui's calm voice send shivers down the driver's spine.

"I am sorry, sir. That won't happen again" scared driver pressed on the accelerator as the car weaved through the roads and highways of Tokyo.

Somewhere on the other end of town, young girl was preparing the spaghetti. The smell of pasta engulfed the kitchen leaving Tsukushi intoxicated by its smell.

Behind her, a tall shadow lurked and encircled his arms around her.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING OCTOPUS?_

But not a word escaped her mouth, instead her hands moved, twisting, and turning while her face said that she was angry.

Tsukasa looked at her again and once again felt the same heartache throbbing in his heart. It was his fault that she could not speak, it was his entire fault, and he could not do a damn thing about it, just stay by her side, and protect her. But this supposed responsibility was not the only thing why he stayed. The true reason was that he has loved her for so long, for so many years not as a brother loved a sister, not as a friend loves a friend – a different love.

"I was trying to scare you! Dummy! And I got you," Tsukasa opened his mouth wide and smiled at her.

But instead, she just threw a silver spoon at him.

_Get everything into the car. Stupid!_

"You didn't say I was stupid!"

_Maybe I did._

"How could you say that I Tsukasa Doumyouji is brainless?"

_You are dumb. Just live with it! And go, go, we don't have all day. _

"I'm going. I'm going" Tsukasa whined as Tsukushi's hands touched his broad back and started pushing him out the door.

Almost every day was like this. They would wake up, make the spaghetti, and then go sell it in the town – that's how they lived, while Tsubaki was working, too. It was how they survived and Tsukushi was very content with it… She was happy everyday but silently in her heart, she still waited the 2006 Christmas – still coming to visit the secret world putting little messages in the little gap in the wall.

"Come on Tsukushi! We don't have all day long to mess around!" Tsukasa screamed, "Are you trying to be lazy again?"

Tsukushi just rushed through the house she came back once again to see if she has turned off the oven and moved on to the truck. The colorful van was racing down the crowded highway and Tsukasa quietly spoke:

"I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you...but it was all your fault anyways!" Tsukasa went back to his old self "You're always telling me too hurry up, but you always take forever!"

_Don't yell at me octopus. I thought you were apologizing dumbass!_

Tsukasa felt her angered aura sparkle around her and at these moments, he was happy she could not speak; otherwise, she would scream her throat out…

The next morning everything seemed to begin as every other morning, the sun rose as always, the birds sang their songs as usual, and Tsukushi was getting ready for work again. Her hands were carrying a pot of spaghettis, while the wind was playing gently with her russet hair. She set the pot down on the van and gently started mixing it, her palms brushed across the utensils hanging down from the shelf softly jingling as her hands brushed, creating a melody, a tune of happiness.

The red gate creaked and Tsukasa slowly sneaked out, trying to escape another tedious workday. He slowly tips toed, barely making any sound in the opposite direction of the truck. However, Tsukushi was more alert than anyone was and noticed him walking away. Her soft lips touched the silver and cold surface of the whistle; she gently blew it, creating a soft sound, which reached Tsukasa's ears.

_Come here _

Tsukasa turned around and ran towards her still with hope to escape this dreadful day.

_Come and help _

"Sorry, no can do" he shrugged his shoulders lying and tried to make a run for it "I have something to do!!! See you later!"

Tsukushi turned away and sighed there was nothing she could do about it if that octopus wanted to skip work.

"Tsukushi, could you give me a ride to work? I am running a little bit late" Tsubaki asked.

_Of course._

And the yellow truck sped of the highway to the heart of Tokyo.

From another side of Tokyo a black limousine was racing towards the same location, with a new young CEO of the company Tsubaki worked for.

"I am off to work, honey." Tsubaki said.

_Good luck!_

As Tsukushi drove away, she noticed a nametag on Tsubaki's seat; it was drowning in the sunlight. Tsukushi quickly picked it up and ran towards the building. As the hand of fate would have it, she bumped into one of the many workers who were entering and leaving the building. The nametag dropped from her hands, and as she reached for it, a black shoe touched it before it. Her eyes rose and saw his. For some reason Rui stood mesmerized by her eyes, and her flowing hair. He slowly looked down and saw the nametag; he slowly kneeled and gave it to her, and without saying a word left.

"Tsukushi! Thank you so much – I thought I lost it" Tsubaki said after going through the winding doors.

_Try not to forget it next time. _

Tsukushi turned back and looked at the building she had seen so many times but it always was just a building but this time she couldn't' take her eyes of it. She slowly turned back and went back to her work to continue her work.

Rui went into his new office, thinking about his earlier encounter as his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sir, the meeting is starting" the young secretary Ayano announced.

"I'll be right there."

Rui walked into a grand room, filled with officials from the company, they all rose and started clapping for him. However, he silently ignored them and went to the window. His hand touched the window, and brushed his fingers against it. He looked at it and saw dirt. Rui's expression remained cold and stern.

"When there are blinds to cover up the windows, you can't see the dirt. Change the cleaning company we are using immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

"Everyone has lost blood before. It is a healthy process, which eliminates the bad blood cells, so there would be more new and better blood cells. My responsibility is to create blood for this company and first we will be getting rid of the useless blood."

Everyone in the room slowly lowered their heads and nodded, but Rui just looked at his watch and calmly continued:

"Before ten o'clock, I want a report of each department's supervisor."

"Sir, isn't it a little bit rushed?"

"Before ten o'clock or you will be the useless blood."

**Authors note: **Rewritten and revised. The whole story is done; however, there were three possibilities that could take place, thus I wrote all three parts and found the best one. Right now, I am currently reediting them, cutting it, and pasting in new chapters. Thank you so much for reading. Please tell me what you hate or love about the story, and how I can improve it. Thank you


	2. No Wastrels Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AU – begins with the idea of the Silence; however takes a twist

Silence

"Have you heard a story about Lucky Star?"

"It is a place. A place called Lucky Star."

"It is also a code. When you make this hand gesture, the ones who have loved us, the ones who have left us, will learn how much we miss them. And then they will bless us."

Chapter Two: No Wastrels here

Tsukasa was looking at his hands, which carried a small object. He smirked at himself for his cleverness.

"She'll be so happy when she sees this!" Tsukasa thought, "Ha, I am such a genius!"

Tsukushi was setting up her van in the plaza when she saw him and he just smiled and ran to her.

"Ta Da!" and he pulled out a golden cell phone out of his pocket.

_You are wasting money again._

"No I am not. Everyone has one! Just looks it – is not it beautiful! And it can take photos! Look" Tsukasa tried to take a photo of both of them together but Tsukushi just shoved him away.

_But we are…_

"Don't nag so much! You are acting like a stubborn old hag just take it! Say thank you now!"

_Thank You_

"And now kiss me!"

_Idiot!_

Tsubaki was called up to the new CEO office, she was not worried she had no problems or any referrals before – she was a perfect worker! She was perfect! An old man angrily rushed out of the office – yelling and screaming

"You asshole you'll regret what you have done!"

Tsubaki slowly entered his office.

"Sit" Rui ordered.

"Yes."

"You have an excellent attendance record. Always clocking in at eight in the morning and leaving at five. I admire it. However, how long does it take to get to your desk?" Rui asked but did not let Tsubaki answer, "About ten minutes, that means that you have wasted a lot of companies time… and I cannot see why you should continue working here."

Tsubaki's anger started to boil and she could not stand this talk no longer:

"Listen up you dumbass! I quit, I don't want to work for such bastards as you or your father."

Tsubaki turned around, left, and after she left the office and arrived at her little cubicle collapsed and thought:

"God, what have I done! I needed this job so bad."

Tsukasa found about it quickly and when she told Tsukushi what happened she rushed out towards the building.

"Wait Tsukushi! You can't do anything about it yet!" he tried to stop her "Let's go home and think of something!" he wanted to get back at the stupid CEO as well, but he knew better not to mess with higher authorities "come on Tsukushi let's go!"

But Tsukushi already entered the building and faced down the security guards

_Where is your CEO?_

"What is she talking about" the guard asked.

"Nothing, she just got lost!" Tsukasa tried to grab Tsukushi and pull her away, but instead she just found her foot in his gut "she's asking where is your CEO?" he spit out, still feeling the pain in his gut.

"Why do you want to see the CEO?"

_Where is your CEO?_

"Where is the CEO? We are looking for him! Tell us right now!"

The elevator bell rang and Rui stepped out of it, as he looked up he saw the same woman he saw that same morning. He saw her and a strange man being pushed out the door.

"Where is that bastard! Let me talk to him" Tsukasa yelled, his temper was unleashed now "is he too afraid to show his damn disgusting face here!"

"Who is looking for me?" Rui looked up and asked, "What's the matter?"

_Don't you have ears! You should try to listen to people! You bastard!_

"She said you should try to listen to people!"

"So they are just trouble makers!" Rui still had a calm expression on his face he turned around and said to the guards "If you do not get rid of these people in under one minute – consider this your last day working here."

Rui walked out, and sat down in the limousine waiting to be escorted to the next destination.

Few hours later as all three of them were at the house. Tsukushi was still enraged by Rui's actions and stormed off outside. Tsukasa tried to follow her but Tsubaki just said "Let me handle it!"

Tsubaki slowly sat down next to her and put her arm around Tsukushi:

"It's okay, don't worry about it! I wanted to quit anyways. Now I can look for a better job! Oh and that reminds me – I have heard of this doctor in Atami that specializes in treating illness. You should go see him!"

_I am doing fine. I do not need to see a doctor. _

"You should!"

_Ok, but wait until I save up money for it. _

"Don't worry about it! I will help too! And goodnight!" Tsubaki said before Tsukushi could say anything else.

The next day Rui was sitting in his office eating the okonomyaki. Somehow, he believed if that he finds the one that tasted like the one those twelve years ago, he would be able to find the girl again and…

Rui stopped thinking then; however, he just decided that if he finds her everything would be better.

"That store was bad – please don't buy anymore from it!" he told his secretary.

He looked up at his computer screen again and saw that his fiancé Umi has written

Sunshine writes:

Rui writes:

What's wrong?

Sunshine writes:

I got yelled at by my boss again.

Rui writes:

I told you to come work here!

Sunshine writes:

But I wanted to prove that I can do it!

Rui writes:

Then you will be yelled at again.

Rui writes:

You crying?

Sunshine writes:

You jerk!

Rui writes:

Meet me at the same restaurant again today…

Sunshine writes:

Ok.

"We have so much waste today," Tsukasa whined.

Tsukushi got a smirk on her face, and said or rather showed with her hands:

_I have a plan of how not to waste it…_

"Wait what are you planning to do?" Tsukasa worried "Wait don't tell me!!!"

But Tsukushi just nodded her head and smiled brightly.


	3. Revenge so Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

AU – begins with the idea of the Silence; however takes a twist

Silence

**Chapter Three: Revenge So Sweet **

Tsukushi slowly started following the new CEO of the company, as his black Mercedes pulled up to one of the most expensive restaurants around.

"This is my chance!" she thought. She smiled even more brightly and Tsukasa nervously twitched:

"What the hell is she planning to do" he thought "This can't turn out to be good. No way!"

Tsukushi quickly reached for the doorknob as she saw the young man entered the prestigious restaurant. She stopped as she saw a beautiful person walk down the sidewalk, she smiled, and the young woman smiled back. Tsukushi was taken aback when she saw that woman's smile.

"She is like the sun," Tsukushi thought, as she saw Umi's bright smile and her fair-haired hair tidily flowing down her shoulders, quiescent on her emerald blouse, covering the top of her short ashen skirt.

Mesmerized by her Tsukushi, watched her walk in, and sit down next to the evil CEO.

"Pull yourself Tsukushi!" she thought, "this is your opportunity!"

Tsukushi, did not wait another moment, she slowly bent and picked up the pot she set on the asphalt. The warm sun was heating her back and it just reassured her. She grabbed with all her might and started spreading the slimy spaghetti across his black Mercedes.

Tsukasa was silently watching in the car. As he looked the evolving scene part of him wanted to laugh but another part worried him so much, in order to ignore it all he closed his eyes and put his hands on the wheels.

"Ughh… Rui did you make someone mad today?" Umi asked.

"Why?" Rui calmly asked.

"I guess someone is taking revenge on you!"

Rui slowly looked outside and saw the same girl from before pouring slimy red things all over his expensive car! He got up quickly, pushing the wooden chair out of his way, making a creaky sound as it scraped the rugged surface of the green moss tiles. The wooden chair dropped on the ground as Rui fled through the glass doors not listening to the sounds around him. He grabbed the giant silver pot from her pale hands and threw it to the ground and as it went down it created a huge bang sound that rang across the blocks, but it was overwhelmed by his sudden anger that almost no one has ever seen before.

Inside the restaurant Umi was looking at Rui's face, after knowing him for ten years or more, she has never seen his face filled with this much emotion, and she wondered why this mysterious girl was causing Rui to show more feelings toward her in mere moments, than to her in those long years. It was not fair for her!

"What are you doing?" Rui yelled his face full of anger.

_I am treating you to lunch!_

"What…what the hell are you doing?" Rui yelled again, this time he grabbed her fiercely by the hand and as she opened, the car door yelled, "Get in the car! I am taking you to the police!"

"Hey wait!" Tsukasa yelled, as he looked out the car – now he was in panic. He tried to get out of the car but the black seat belt restrained him and made him stay put in place. "Damn it," he cursed, as he watched Rui get in the car and speed off away.

Tsukasa tried to turn on the car again but as fate would play them, the car would just not turn on. He honked the wheel and tried everything in his power to start the stupid car; however, nothing worked as though the whole world was fighting against him, and his mind was racing because he thought Tsukushi might get hurt because he was not able to protect him. As the car finally spewed of the nasty sounds and said that it was ok now, Tsukasa has lost the sight of the black limo.

"Didn't you go to school? Don't you have any manner at all?" he started yelling at Tsukushi, for some reason she made him so mad.

_You are the one without manners or brains!_

"Oh you think you are so brave! Why the heck are you taking revenge on me?"

_It is because you are blind. _

"I can't understand you hand gestures!" Rui kept yelling he was beyond furious now; this girl just drove him crazy for some reason.

The silence took over the car again, and Tsukushi began to think of how to get out of this mess. If it had been a cartoon, a bright yellow light bulb would have appeared when Tsukushi thought of an idea. She reached into her pocket, grabbed out the silver cell phone, and began typing. Once she was done, she nudged it to Rui who took hesitantly a look at it.

_You had better wash your car soon, when it dries off it will be super or almost impossible to get off. _

Rui thought about it, and for some reason listened to her. He drove into the carwash, and let the suds, soap and brushes dance around the car, while Tsukushi was trying hard to keep a straight face.

Tsukasa was racing through the cars as crazy; he has completely lost the sight of them and panic took over him. He knew he had to find her – but the only question was how?

Tsukushi now smiled brightly and typed at her evident win

_The evidence is gone now you cannot prove anything!_

Tsukushi had a huge temptation of typing out a few ha on the cell phone but held back watching Rui's face change again into something entirely different.

"Who said we were going to the police," Rui softly spoke, pressing the lock, as he leaned in closer "we can change our destination." Rui got in her face, but Tsukushi just closed her eyes tightly, but all Rui did was buckle her seatbelt again and softly and seductively spoke again. "Hmmm… somewhere quiet, where no one is around and then…"

Tsukushi did not want to hear another word, she started typing on her cell phone, but Rui's hand grabbed it and tossed it on to the back seat.

_Let me go out!_

"I don't like to be disturbed…" Rui just said and drove away.

Few hours later of eternal silence, they arrived at the top of the mountain, separated from everyone else.

"Hmm… what shall we do next?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and Tsukushi did the same thing but as she just managed slightly open, the door the man's hands went around her and his lips almost touched her ear softly releasing a long breath of air as he pulled back Tsukushi tried to make a dive for the door and got out.

"Are you going to walk down the mountain" Rui screamed, "I don't like when people stand up to me like this!" Rui grabbed her arm and made her face him, just to see her eyes close "hey if you can't read my lips how can you know what I am saying?" As slow realization flooded his mind, another feeling knocked on the doors of his heart, for few moments he could not take his eyes of her and felt a feeling that was so foreign yet as similar to him as he looked into her eyes, he felt like he was drowning in the pool of forgotten memories. The memories seemed so dear to him and for some reason he remembered the girl from twelve years ago. However, Tsukushi took that opportunity, with all her strength punched him in the face, and showed the middle finger.

_I hope you die asshole!_

Rui did not expect that and felt warm blood run down his face, as the girl was walking away. He got into the car and drove towards her; Rui felt so anxious to get back at her for some unknown reason and enjoyed teasing her.

"Get in the car" he said but Tsukushi did not even take a second look at him.

"Get in the car" he said repeatedly, until the mysterious girl showed him the middle finger and raised her head up higher and began walking. "Fine, do whatever you want!"

As always leaded by luck Tsukushi was picked up by a nice old woman who drove her back home.

Tsukasa was waiting by Tsukushi by the front gate; he was exhausted he had been running around Tokyo for her the whole day, until his legs could not carry him anymore, and as he saw Tsukushi get back from another corner, as a new surge of energy has gotten through him, he rose and ran to her, embracing her:

"I was so worried about you," he held her more tightly "I…I am sorry…Are you ok?"

_I am fine. Remember I am the weed Tsukushi – nobody steps over me._

"Yeah," Tsukasa turned away trying to hide his blushing red beet face. He walked into the house and made her a cup of ramen, and as he put the magazine over it, he saw a little slip of paper that made his heart ache.

"That's his phone number. The boy's from the hospital," he whispered to himself as he pulled it out and read "Rui. She was so desperate when he left. And she still tried to call him even though she couldn't speak."

Tsukasa crumpled the little piece of paper, as he remembered calling the boy and as he picked up he remembered him screaming her name, thus he hid the paper inside the magazine, this Rui had no right to take Tsukushi away from him. She belonged to him.

As Tsukushi rested on her pillow, she remembered her cell phone!

"Crap, I'll guess, I will take it back tomorrow," she thought and let the dream kingdom take her.

The next day Tsukushi put one her hat as her supposed disguise and tried to get into the building. However, she was stopped at her first steps.

"What are you doing here again," the nasty guard asked.

_I have to get my cell phone back._

"Get out of here now!" the security guard roared and took her by the hand and threw her out outside.

"I'll find another way to get it back for sure!" Tsukushi thought and snuck into the garage "this will be easy." She thought, as the garage was unprotected.

She slowly crept her way through the cemented floors until she found the car. She looked through the blackened window and saw her shiny cell phone resting on the black leather seats; she was trying to grab the handle as a hand pulled her.

"You are under arrest!"

**Author's Note: I haven't given up on the story and it is all done; however, I do not know what chapters to choose to put up next because I have written two similar and quite different versions, plus I have been working like crazy and school has been really busy as well. And Tsukasa has really felt guilty about Tsukushi because she got mute because of his idea, so he has been trying to repay her, and by doing everything she says he kinda repays the debt. And the name is after Arashi's new song for the HYD 2 Love So Sweet, I was just listening to it when I reread this chapter so it got to be Revenge so Sweet love reading your reviews gives me and inspiration to try and come online as soon as possible and update as soon as I can **


	4. Words from the Past

Words from the Past

"Do you know that was Hanazawa's Corp. CEO Car?"

_But he took my phone!_ Tsukushi swiftly moved her hands in different directions, making different facial expressions, trying to make the stupid guard understand her.

"Please, miss what is your name? What business do you have associated with the CEO?" the officer angrily bombarded questions at her "Why did you try to break into his car?"

_He stole my phone!_ Tsukushi tried to say again _I'm mute you octopus!_

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa screamed across the room, as he dashed into the crowded room. He tripped over desks, pushed some people accidentally to the ground, and threw papers all around, while trying to carry his large figure across the room.

"Sir, are you associated with this lady" the bald officer turned to Tsukasa and asked.

"She's my friend" Tsukasa started saying "she's mute" and then saw Tsukushi's expression turned sour and her hands swayed back and forth with rapid and complex movements."

"She says that the CEO took her phone and she was just trying to get it back. She wasn't trying to steal his car, just to get back what rightfully belonged to her!" Tsukasa yelled as he was putting everything in sound, of what Tsukushi was saying.

"Mr. CEO we deeply apologize the thief is right there!"

Everyone's head turned. There was the culprit of the fiasco Hanazawa Rui! His light brown hair partly messy hung were scattered around his head, his eyes emotionless and dull looking right through the guard. He slightly turned his head and saw Tsukushi so mad it seemed like puffs of smoke are going to come out from her ears.

"What is the problem here officer?" Rui calmly asked, with a small smirk that only Tsukushi could detect.

"This young lady tried to break into your car, sir" the security guard bowed as low as he could "I apologize for this."

"There's no problem officer, she's my ex girlfriend" Rui's smile widened "just some old relationship problems." Rui lifted his arm and put it around Tsukushi "she just never knows when to let go."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi's faces turned beet red and they were in such shock that they had no idea that they were moved to outside. Tsukushi finally realized that Rui's arm still was over her shoulders. She quickly moved away from him.

"Here's your phone" Rui walked to her, and gave it to her and then bent down towards her ear and quietly whispered, "You know such tricks don't work on me. But you are an interesting one so I might give you a chance. But next time think of something maybe more… secluded…"

Tsukushi was horrified and close to tears; nevertheless, she felt so insulted and humiliated her anger was boiling inside of her ready to explode. She stood up, looked Rui directly in the face, and with her hand slapped him with all the force and might she could.

Rui slightly touched his jaw, which was marked by a deep red mark. He wanted to yell out to Tsukushi but Tsukasa got before him.

"Listen, asshole! That girl belongs to me! She was never your girlfriend or ever be! She is my future wife! "

"I do not concern myself with personal affairs" Rui coldly replied, while stepping into his limo.

Tsukasa turned around and did not see Tsukushi in sight.

"Shit!" he cursed and ran straight hoping that Tsukushi will be in the same spot she was few years ago.

_Meanwhile_

Tsukushi ran as fast as her feet would carry her, without thinking, without any reason she started running to the same place she ran so many times, her place where no one could find her. It hurt her so much the words that came out of that stupid CEO's mouth. It reminded her of what happened few years back.

_Three Years Ago_

School just ended. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were standing outside the gates of the school, walking slowly home.

"Damn it" Tsukasa screamed "Tsukushi, wait here I forgot something I'll be right back!"

_Ok!_

Tsukushi started walking back and forth until she bumped into something.

"So, what is the poor Tsukushi doing here alone?" another student asked "what is poor mute Tsukushi doing here all alone?"

The male student was tall and well built. He grabbed Tsukushi's shoulders and pushed her against the wall surrounding the school. His hands were big and powerful, and no matter how much Tsukushi tried to resist she could not escape.

"You're stuck aren't you" replied the student with a smirk on his face "you can't even scream, you poor thing." He bent down and looked closely at her face "you know when you look closely, you're really cute."

Tsukushi turned her face away, and the boy roughly with his big hands brought it to his face.

"And your body isn't that bad either" his hands grasped her jaw and pulled it closer, while his other hand roughly held her hands together "you should put out a little bit more you know."

Tsukushi was disgusted by his speech and she spat at his face. Without releasing her assaulter wiped down his face and snarled:

"You're gonna pay for this bitch!"

"Get off her" Tsukasa screamed running down the street, as he saw what was happening.

Tsukasa's fists flew back and forth, his anger taking complete control over him and his sanity. He only saw black in his eyes, his heart filled with angered, not wishing for anything else but the death of the man who hurt Tsukushi. It was the memories of the accident that acted so silently on him, and Tsukasa unconsciously thought of the person being himself. Tsukasa was beating himself as well, in order to forgive himself for the horrible bus accident, which caused Tsukushi to lose everything.

"Stop it man!" the hurt, and bleeding boy screamed warm red blood was trickling down his face "what's wrong with you? You should learn to share once in a while!"

Instead of calming Tsukasa down, the words just angered him further more, and he threw punches harder, his kicks were stronger, and the sky above him darkened. As rain drenched him, he lost himself to violence, forgetting about everything but pain that he wanted to get rid off.

Once Tsukushi was released, she ran as fast as her feet, where carrying her, not turning around or watching out for cars on the road. She just ran and ran, to a place far away, where no one could find her. She reached a forest on a path to a mountain, and just collapsed to the ground, and wept. If her voice would have been there, she could of have screamed out of pain. But all that came out was a silent cry for peace. Tsukushi did not know how many hours she was lying there when she noticed the sky turning darker and darker. Quiet drops of rain made relaxing sounds of "drip, drip, drip" on the leaves of the trees. Tsukushi calmed down, but sour tears still rolled down her face.

Tsukasa felt tired and threw the assaulter on the ground. He looked down upon him, and all he could see was blood, the person slowly got up and walked away without saying a word. Tsukasa breathed deeply, and then turned around and did not see Tsukushi.

"Damn it!"

Without thinking, Tsukasa got up and ran straight, towards nowhere, towards anywhere in hopes of finding Tsukushi.

"I messed up again" Tsukasa thought "I will never forgive if something happened to her…"

Tsukasa was now slowly walking down somewhere unknown in the dark, rain drenching his hair and his clothes. He did not have energy to run anymore. The young man searched every corner of Tokyo it seemed on foot, and still did not find her. He looked up at the brilliant star illuminated sky and sighed, as he looked back down he saw her. Tsukushi was curled up in a ball, sitting under the tree, looking up at the sky.

"Tsukushi" Tsukasa screamed, as he ran towards her.

Before Tsukushi could realize it, Tsukasa's arms, holding her tight to him, while he quietly whispered into her ear, surrounded her small frame:

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tsukushi looked up to his face and saw scratches on his face. Freeing herself a little bit, she showed:

_What happened to you are you ok?_

"I'm fine, it's nothing Tsukushi."

_I am sorry it is my entire fault._

"No, it's not I shouldn't have left you all alone!"

Tsukushi just hugged him once again and Tsukasa just pulled her closer in, letting her scent enter his nose. The young woman pushed herself away from him and looked him directly in the eyes.

_I am sorry I should not have run off like that, I got lost and did not know how to get back… I'm sorry I'm so stupid._

"You're not stupid, and I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know what I would do without you."

Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi's face, and she looked at him, as if there were some kind of magnets reaching out to both of them, they closed their eyes, and their faces moved closer to each other. Their lips touched, and out of natural instinct or whatever one person might call it, Tsukasa deepened the kiss but Tsukushi did not refuse the warmth and the comfort radiating from him.

Tsukasa stood up and looked Tsukushi straight in the eye; she started to blush a little bit. But Tsukasa just opened his hand towards her and smiled.

"Let's go!"

Tsukushi accepted his hand, and as they walked, they leaned against each other in the rain, depending upon each other to survive in this cruel world.

_Present_

Tsukasa ran towards the same spot in the forest, where he knew Tsukushi was hiding and crying silently without making a sound. No matter how much his guts told him to turn back and beat up the stupid CEO, he knew that wasn't such a smart idea. First, Tsukushi was more important and second, he would probably be put to jail until life, just because he was, a stupid CEO of Hanazawa corp. Tsukasa arrived at the little place and just found Tsukushi standing there, facing the forest. He slowly and quietly walked towards her, from a side he saw her tears silently rolling down her silky cheeks and then falling onto the ground. Tsukasa silently came up to her, and from behind put his hands around her into a tight hold and quietly whispered:

"You don't have to run away anymore, I'll always be here to protect you. No matter what" Tsukasa loosened his grip allowing Tsukushi to turn around and burry her head into his firm chest "cry as much as you want. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here to protect you, silly. I love you."


	5. Saw a New Morning

Saw a New Morning

Tsukushi remained in Tsukasa's arms silent. His arms were so comforting to her, so warm and she felt like nothing could hurt her if only he was there. She didn't know how to react to those words. She loved him for sure, but she wasn't sure what kind of love it was.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_

"I feel so warm and protected when I'm with him" Tsukushi thought, "it must be love. I feel so content when I'm with him." Inside of her, a thought about the lost long Martian nibbled her thought "then what is he?" she questioned herself but just pushed it away as some kind of nuisance created by her childish self, and just hugged Tsukasa tighter.

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_

Tsukasa was frozen of what has come out of his mouth. How could have he said that? But the most surprising thing was Tsukushi's reaction, instead of pushing him away, she pulled him in closer, and he just held on to her, as if this was the last moments of his life.

He didn't care, if Tsukushi would realize what has happened just now and throw him against the tree. He did not care of what will happen next because he would be content dying the next minute.

_Just hold me close, don't patronize __Don't patronize me_

Tsukasa held on to Tsukushi, as it was his last hour. He held her as if he was in the middle of endless ocean and she was the boat helping him survive. Tsukasa knew he had to let go but couldn't, he wanted to convince himself that Tsukushi really loved him like a simple man. However, somewhere in the back of his mind he felt that she didn't feel anything more than sympathy or sibling love. Nevertheless, he let himself indulge in this precious moment.

_'Cause I can't make you love me If you don't __You can't make your heart feel something it won't __Here in the dark in these final hours __I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power __But you won't, no you won't __And I can't make you love me __If you don't_

Tsukasa closed his eyes and breathed in Tsukushi's scent, so sweet and intoxicating. How he wished that she would look at him, and tell him those silent three words. Tsukasa looked down on her, and their eyes met. He shut his eyes to make the moment last longer, he wanted to be lost in this dream forever.

_I__'__ll close my eyes, then I won't see__The love you don__'__t feel when you__'__re holding me_

The young man knew that soon he would have to let go, and go on as normal if that ever could be. It didn't matter how much he wished that things would change. That finally Tsukushi could start to see him just as a man, and not a brother.

_Morning will come and Ill do what's right__Just give me till then to give up this fight__And I will give up this fight_

He didn't want to give up, he should fight for what he believed in.

Tsukushi was at complete loss of her feelings. Tsukasa was so familiar to her, his smile, his laugh, his weird habits, the way he ate, the way he walked was all engraved in her memory. She thought about it all inside her head, and started questioning herself of how she could ever survive without those little things, those little nuisances that Tsukasa did every day.

"This must be love" Tsukushi thought "it can't be anything else. I need him always here by my side; otherwise, I won't be the same. I need him by my side forever, I must love him. I know it."

Tsukasa stood up, pulled Tsukushi gently along with him, and quietly whispered:

"Let's go, Tsubaki will be worried about us" Tsukasa's gaze met Tsukushi's, and he felt himself start to blush. Instead of falling apart to pieces the young man just gathered his composure and gave her his hand. Tsukushi slowly took his hand and stood up. Tsukasa waited for her to get up, and as he gazed upon her the moments seemed to last a fleeting eternity. He started to blush a little bit as he gazed upon Tsukushi. He turned his face away, and started slowly walking, feeling her hand clenching his tight, as if he was her life, her only way to survive. After few steps Tsukasa noticed that Tsukushi was walking strangely, he swiftly turned to her and asked her:

"Are you ok?"

_I'm fine, it's nothing serious._

Tsukasa lowered his head and saw that Tsukushi's skirt was ripped and her ankle was sprained.

"Silly, why didn't you tell me?"

_It's no big deal. _Tsukushi winced.

"No big deal! You sprained your ankle," Tsukasa bellowed, and bent down, then gently touched her ankle and lowered his voice "it must hurt."

_Only a little bit. _Tsukushi put her fingers closely together and tried to hide the pain.

"Don't lie to me" Tsukasa said in a low yet demanding voice, then without any warning he stood up and picked her up – bridal style. One of his arms holding her heads, while the other one holding her back.

_Put me down!_ Tsukushi demanded and tried to spring out of his hold.

"Stop struggling" Tsukasa sighed "there's no use I won't let you go. Plus you are not heavy at all, so don't worry about it ok. Just sleep I don't want you to get a cold, too."

Tsukushi quit squirming, and let Tsukasa's strong arms carry her. She trusted him, with her life, even though he could be stupid sometimes and careless, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She thought once again about what Tsukasa has said to her earlier and pondered on what is more important Tsukasa or a boy from twelve years ago, who probably forgot their promise already. She decided to think only one-step at a time, without rushing into the future, and the future was Tsukasa and she.

"Tsukasa and Tsukushi" Tsukushi thought "Tsukushi and Tsukasa. That has a nice ring to it."

Tsukushi smiled and thinking that thought, sleep won it over.

Tsukasa tried hard not to stare at Tsukushi, and look at a path ahead. But it was so hard sometimes, and he would just steal a look, and then he would say just another moment. Without knowing he would be staring at her, and when he would realize it, he would start to blush, something that he has almost never done before.

"She's so beautiful," he thought and he reminisced about his words in the forest. "She didn't reject me, that's a good thing. Is it really? What if she didn't want to hurt me? Or what if she didn't want to hurt me?" his mind was battling itself. "But what if she was at a loss for words. She must have been. I didn't giver her time to reply! That must be it!"

He finally mustered the courage and spoke:

"About what I said earlier. I mean it, I really mean it. I love you, I have loved you ever since we were kids. You don't have to say anything right now… I know it's a shock, but I really mean it. I said it from my heart, so don't take it lightly. I know what I'm saying is weird, but I didn't know how to say it to you, and today is just came out. I'm sorry… I'll understand everything, so don't be afraid of me ok. I love you and I want you to be happy, so won't you give me a chance, give us a chance" Tsukasa finished. He waited for her to move, but nothing happened. He looked down upon her and all he saw was her eyes tightly shut, and a smile upon her face.

"Hey! You're asleep!" he yelled. That always-worked Tsukushi could never resist giggling, or clenching her fists together. But she just remained still.

"Damn it" Tsukasa cursed "how could she fall asleep on me! Maybe on the other hand it's better that she didn't heart that. Maybe we can just forget it and move on like normal" Tsukasa tried to convince himself but then it hit him "No I won't back down anymore, I'll prove it to her, and make her love me."

Tsukasa gently looked and Tsukushi, and smiled. He didn't know what time of night it was but Tsubaki was waiting at the door, and as soon as she saw them both in sight ran out and asked:

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

Morning came and Tsukushi opened her eyes. Suddenly she realized that she was in her bed, and someone was holding her hand, and snoring a little bit. She sat up on the bed and looked down, and Tsukasa was sitting on a chair beside her bed, his head on a bed, mouth slightly opened. Within seconds he rose, stretched, and said:

"Good morning Tsukushi!"

_Good morning!_

"I'll be right back" Tsukasa left the room, and then came back with a platter filled with yummy breakfast rice and a cup of tea "Ta da."

_Wow!_

"It's for you, for a good start of day! Eat up you need energy, so you won't get sick!"

_For what occasion?_

"Don't complain idiot just eat!"

Tsukushi ate the breakfast, as Tsukasa was watching her eat with a soft smile upon his face; she always had a weird expression on her face when she ate. The expression was so serene she looked like an angel to him. Tsukushi rose from bed and went to change.

_Let's get started for today's business!_

Tsukushi and Tsukasa both hurried to start their long day, filled with constant surprises

_MEANWHILE_

"Hello" Umi answered, stepping out of her bedroom, her blond her flowing, her long legs, striking every step as she walked by. She was beautiful as beautiful as the sun.

"Come meet me at the restaurant down by my office at lunch" Rui said coldly as always. He was walking to his car; his long and slender figure couldn't be unnoticed by anyone else. He was handsome in his own unique way, his light brown hair stood out amongst everyone almost as much as Tsukasa's crazy messy hair that could never go straight.

"Hey, that's kind of mean talking to your girlfriend like that" Umi complained in a squeaky voice she always talked in. To some it was utterly cute but to Rui it got on his nerves quite a lot, thus he preferred short conversations and silence as much as possible.

"Time is money"

"Hey, you don't have to be so stingy" Umi whined in what she thought was a super cute voice "you know you should have said hi my love, hi my honey bear, hi my wonderful girlfriend, or at least a hi!"

"Just meet me where I told you to" Rui was tired of this complete nonsense and just pressed the end button and said to his driver the directions to a new place.

"Hey, poky bear you shouldn't be so mean to me" Umi started but all she heard was a "beep, beep" from the other side of the line and she sighed, "oh well."

She strolled down the stairs and got ready for her work.

Rui was slowly walking down a jewelry store, carelessly walking around the store with seemingly with no interest. He spotted a small ring with a small plastered on top of it, it was glittering in red as it was made from pure ruby.

"I'll take this," Rui coldly said.

"It will be" the cashier started.

"Doesn't matter charge it on this."

Rui took the little box with a ring in it and started to work.

_LATER THAT SAME DAY_

"I hope she likes this" Tsukasa looked at his palm and smiled at himself "she'll love this! She should!" Tsukasa put the little package in his right jeans pocket and marched off happily.


	6. Just the Two of Us

"I have to put my past behind me and just look forward," Rui thought. "She probably doesn't' even remember the promise."

Rui glanced out the window to a running city below him. His office was spacious, yet bare. There was nothing in it besides a few chairs, a desk, and a computer. The desk was covered in piles of papers, but there was nothing personal on it. No pictures, no flowers, no memories, it was as simple and as bare as Rui's life.

"Do you still remember me?" Rui quietly whispered, "Are you there below somewhere, Martian?" Rui touched the glass, and saw so many people down below and then just turned away and said firmly to himself "I must be delusional to imagine such nonsense. She does not remember, after all she never called, and what kind of people remember stupid childhood promises. I have to move on."

Rui sat down at his desk and started working, shifting his mind away from the happiest days of his life. He wanted to brush it away as a children's game, a foolish tale that will never come true. But secretly in the last corner of his mind he always hoped of meeting her, hoped that she will fulfill her promise and come on Christmas day to their special hide out. And then…

"And then what would happen" Rui thought. "What would I say? I like you. Then, what? Do you want to go out? What if she's married? This is complete nonsense, how could I let myself think of this garbage. I should move on and stop acting so childish."

Rui looked at the clock and it was time to meet with Umi, he silently sighed and left the office, walking slowly towards the next step of his life. As he was taking steps toward his future, he didn't think of Umi or their future together. He didn't even concern himself of what he would like to do for fun later today. All he thought was work, monotonous but simple and easy. He hated concerning himself with emotions and feelings they were so burdensome.

Tsukasa was walking down towards Tsukushi, not knowing what to do. Should he do it now, later, when? Tsukasa was trying to act normal but every single step he took, every single breath he took, he was so nervous of messing up, of blurring something out, of somehow making Tsukushi mad.

_Are you ok?_

"I'm just fine" Tsukasa nervously laughed as he walked out of the van. The business was very slow once again, there was no one coming. No money again, and now with Tsubaki losing her job, it was probably going to get bad. Really bad.

"The business has been so slow, I have go do something. Bye!" Tsukasa waved and ran off.

"Where did he run off again" Tsukushi thought "he's been doing quite a lot. We have been so slow. Damn it. What else should I do? Now Tsubaki lost her job, too. What are we suppose to do? How are we going to survive? It's ok we'll survive somehow!"

She started playing with her hair when she reminisced about that night

"I love you"

Those words rang over and over in her head again. He didn't say anything else anymore, but sometimes she would notice Tsukasa looking at her, staring. She might not have noticed it before, but now she did and she felt a little bit uncomfortable around him. Tsukushi was feeling so guilty every single time she looked into his eyes; she was at a loss for words. She wanted to speak so badly, to tell him…

"Tell him what…" she thought "I love you? But do I really love him?" Tsukushi questioned herself while gazing up at the tall skyscrapers. "What about our promise? What about him, Rui? Will he be there this Christmas?" she just shook her head. "No, he won't be. Whom am I kidding? People forget, I lost his phone number, and never called. He probably forgot about me already, and Tsukasa has been here for me as long as I can remember. I love him… I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I would die for him. So I must love him, right?"

Tsukushi was looking so calmly, resting her head on her palm. Her hand leaned against the truck. Tsukasa looked at her from a far. He was hiding because he didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react. Questions were running through his head, but he just shook them out.

"I have to do this! I can do this! There's nothing to worry about!" Tsukasa said again, and again in his head, while he took small steps toward her, trying to keep straight, and not fall. It seemed to him that he was walking on a small piece of wood, and all around him was a vast ocean. The ocean filled with vicious sharks lurking for prey. And if he took a wrong step, he will fall and be shredded to pieces.

"Tsukushi…" Tsukasa quietly whispered, "I have to talk to you…"

_Not now, there's a customer waiting._

"Hi, it's you!" Umi said pointing her finger at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi just nodded her head.

"If, you're here to cause any trouble" Tsukasa started but Umi just said:

"Oh, no I would just like the spaghetti."

_Sure! _Tsukushi just showed quickly and went of to give her another package of noodles. _Come again!_

"Thank you!" Umi smiled and ran off. She sat down at her desk and took a bite. It tasted horrible, like rubber. Umi just threw it in the garbage can and went off with her work checking the clock for the time left, until she will be able to see Rui.

_The business wasn't very good today! _Tsukushi shrugged her shoulders with a faint smile on her face. Then she turned around as trying to hide herself away, hide away her pain, her worries. Tsukushi always convinced herself to deal with problems on her own. She didn't want to be a burden on Tsubaki or Tsukasa.

Tsukasa and Tsubaki have seen this throughout years and years, and each time they would reassure her. Each time they would say the same thing repeatedly, but she would just never listen. Tsukasa walked up to her, put his arms tightly around her waist, and pulled her to him.

"Everything's going to be ok," Tsukasa, whispered, his head tilted down. His figure was hovering over her petite body, like an umbrella protecting her from the rain. "We're gonna think of something, ok. So, it's not your fault! So don't worry yourself ok! Everything is going to be fine!"

Tsukushi was still inside Tsukasa's hold, she felt safe and protected. She didn't struggle to get out of his hold. At that moment, she wished this very moment could last an eternity.

"This must be love" she thought and had an unbearable urge to say the three little words. She opened her mouth trying to speak but no words came out, and she just lowered her head.

"Let's go Tsukushi," Tsukasa said, "we'll figure this out somehow."

He took her hand, and she took his. They packed everything in to the van. Tsukasa sat down by the wheel and started going.

_Where are we going?_

"You'll see" Tsukasa just smiled "it's a surprise."

_Meanwhile_

"You're late" Rui coldly said.

"I'm sorry I got held up by my boss again," Umi complained as she sat down by the table.

"Work was so hectic today! It was just unbearable! My boss is such a meanie! Nothing ever is good enough for him!" Umi blabbed on.

To Rui Umi's elongated complaints just became simple blah blahs. The words became too intermixed to make any meaning. He took no particular interest in anyone's life not even his, thus he had no particular interest to concern himself with Umi's blabbering.

He noticed her voice to quiet down, and then stop bringing peace to his mind.

"By the way I have something for you" Rui said and pulled out a little box out of his pocket. He set it on the table and gently pushed it towards her.

"For me?"

Umi slowly took the box and with delicate fingers gently opened the box. A wonderful ring sitting in the middle of the cushioned box mesmerized her eyes. The three diamonds sitting at the top of it were dancing in the light. She stared at it and said:

"Why did you give me a ring?"

"Is there a rule that it can't be a ring" Rui coldly replied not taking his eyes off the food he was eating.

Umi looked up at him and smiled:

"Is it just a present?"

"Yes" Rui looked up to her with an annoyed expression. He hated how many times she would ask stupid questions. He watched her face hide the smile and bring a frown.

"Then I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"A ring is like a promise" Umi started, her eyes staring right into Rui's "it is usually for a proposal. I don't want a ring with a mysterious meaning!"

"Mysterious? It's not like I stole it, I bought it."

"You don't understand. But still, I'm not accepting it."

"Then what about the ring?" Rui asked, he was frustrated with this childish game of hide and seek.

"Save it until you're proposing."

Rui's mind pondered back years ago to that magical winter, were he made a promise to meet with the mysterious girl. He recalled the happy memories spent with her, and once they had to part, the pain that he felt. Rui remembered the long days he spend by the telephone waiting to hear her voice – but she never called. She forgot.

"Thirteen years have gone by, and I still haven't received the phone call" Rui thought.

"Then just take it as a proposal" Rui said.

"How can you propose like this?"

"Then what do you want?" Rui asked once more, his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, then at least say Miss Umi will you marry me?"

"Forget it" Rui lost his patience and grabbed the box, but it was stopped by Umi's hand.

"Then… the least you can do is set an engagement date."

"Then, let's get engaged."

Umi lifted the box smiling, and handed it over to Rui, while putting her hand in his. He slowly took the ring and put it on her finger, as it was just another daily chore, while Umi could barely keep her excitement down.

"I have to go" Rui said and got off his chair and without another word left the restaurant.

Tsukasa was driving down the road with a smile on his face and his good energy passed on to Tsukushi. They were both smiling for no reason at all. Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa and was happy, that he was happy. She wanted to get her voice so badly so she could tell Tsukasa that she loved him, too.

Tsukasa turned into a little road and then stopped. He pulled out a scarf from his pocket and said:

"You'll have to close your eyes. But I don't trust you, so I will have to tie this, so you won't cheat!"

_Why?_

"It's a surprise."

Tsukasa gently wrapped the soft garment around Tsukushi's eyes, making sure there was no way she could take a peak.

"I'll be back soon! I have to do something!"

_Hurry Up!_

Tsukasa returned after ten minutes. Tsukushi was squirming in her seat, she felt hopeless sitting, not able to see a single light.

"It's better to be mute than blind" Tsukushi thought when Tsukasa interrupted.

"Come on. Let's go!"

He gently opened the door of the van, and took her hand. He helped her get out of the car, and softly led her way to the place. Tsukasa guided her through every little step, helping Tsukushi avoid every rock, every little thing on the road.

"Are you ready?" Tsukasa asked, he let go of her hands, and stood in the back of her. His hands were slightly shaking as he was holding the soft cloth ready to uncover the mystery to Tsukushi. He felt her nod, and he pulled the ends as the cloth fell and beautiful scenery engulfed.

As far as Tsukushi could see, there was no other human being. In front of her was a vast ocean, gently breathing. Small waves crashed into the sand, creating a harmonious melody. Above the ocean, she saw the sky painted in hundreds, thousands of different shades, the Sun slowly going down. Her eyes shifted and she saw a picnic blanket spread across the soft sand. Small candles covered with glass surrounding it and on it a small feast that looked so wonderful. Tsukushi felt sand getting into her shoes, thus she took it off and ran towards the sea with Tsukasa's hand in hers.

Both Tsukasa and Tsukushi gazed at the setting Sun, and then their eyes met for a second, and that is all they needed. Tsukushi looked into Tsukasa's eyes and slowly with her hands showed

_I love you, Tsukasa._

Tsukasa didn't even realize when his arms reached across her waits and lifted her up in the air. Spinning her around out of happiness. As soon as he put her down on the ground, she ran to the ocean and splashed him with water. He did the same. After few minutes he looked at her and said

"Let's go eat before the sun sets."

Tsukushi just followed him along. They finished eating, as the Sun was slowly shutting away its final lights. Tsukasa pulled out a little thing from his pocket, kneeled on one knee, took Tsukushi's hand in his and as soon as Tsukushi looked into his eyes he said

"Tsukushi, will you marry me?"

**Because I'm rewriting the story it's taking me a long time, since I have too much stuff to do and too little time. Please review, even little things like I like it plz update soon. These little things give me more will to try and write some more, since I know someone is reading and actually likes it. Any suggestions are appreciated. **


	7. Photograph

Photograph

Tsukushi's eyes widened and once again, she did not know what to do. She was afraid to meet Tsukasa's eyes, so she closed them in order to escape. Her mind and her heart overflowed with thoughts and emotions. She thought of all the things that he has done for her. Every little thing he did was to make her life better, for her to live. Everything was for her.

Tsukasa couldn't look at Tsukushi for a second longer. He tried to look away but Tsukushi always brought him back to her somehow. The few seconds seemed to last a lifetime. He was waiting for an answer and in his head preparing for the worst answer. His heart was beating, so fast it seemed that it would pop out of his chest. With each Tsukasa felt his heart grow bigger and bigger, it seemed to him that it would burst soon, and then he saw it. Tsukushi slowly nodded her head with a faint smile on her face. Tsukasa's eyes widened and he felt himself turn completely red. And out of complete happiness, he just hugged her as tightly as he could. Tsukushi hugged him back and thought:

"I know I made the right choice, I owe my life to him."

Tsukasa slowly let go of her and quietly said:

"Let's go."

They packed everything up and went off to the van, holding each other's hand. Neither did anything else. As soon as the car began to roll, Tsukushi fell asleep. This made Tsukasa calm down. They slowly made their way home with Tsubaki waiting in the room waiting for the news.

Tsukasa carried Tsukushi into the house, and as he saw Tsubaki, he just nodded his head and she understood. Both siblings smiled at each other. Tsukasa carried Tsukushi into her bedroom and tucked her in. Gently he kissed her forehead and whispered:

"I promise I won't let you down."

Rui looked at the clock on his clock it read 10:55. His phone rang. He gently touched it and found a new picture. He slowly took his eyes off the computer screen and looked at it. It was Umi, in a white dress. The floor length dress fit perfectly to her small figure. She looked mesmerizing, even Rui had to admit she was a beautiful woman.

"How does this dress look? Busy soon to be groom?" Umi wrote.

"Very good" he wrote back and closed the phone. He started to get back to work when the phone rang again, indicating a new picture.

"How about this one?"

"Not bad." Rui wrote once again.

Umi was smiling all throughout the day until this moment.

"Why can't he be a little more concerned?" Umi thought to herself. "But it's ok. I can be excited and happy for both of us. He's just too busy with his work." Umi dismissed that and just wrote, "Don't forget that the Engagement Party is tomorrow. Make sure to be there a 6 pm."

Rui looked at the phone and as soon as he read the message, he shut it off and put it in his pocket.

"Marrying Umi… is it the right decision?" Rui thought finally. He never concerned himself with his personal life or the future of it too much, thus thoughts like these were occasionally rare. "But why am I hesitating?"

He turned around looked at the view outside. The fake city lights outshined the stars.

"Unless" the thought again "in my heart I'm still waiting. I'm still waiting for her. The girl from thirteen years ago. I should not be thinking of this, so much. It's not important." He brushed away the lingering thoughts again, and worked until his body couldn't take anymore.

In the morning, Tsukushi woke up in her soft and warm bed. She just stared at the white ceiling. Her mind was flashing back too many memories at once, and she had to gather her thoughts. She thought about her childhood her mom and her dad. She thought about Tsukasa and Tsubaki. Then she thought about the mysterious Martian – Rui. Everything about him was etched in her mind. She remembered every single detail of their meeting. What he wore, what he said, and what kind of face expressions did he had. Her mind drifted from time to time. Finally, she remembered yesterday. It was like something taken out from a fairy tale; they were the only words she could describe yesterday. She lifted her hand and saw a brilliant ring shining on her finger. Tsukushi took a closer to it. She saw a ruby in it.

"He must have spent so much money on this" she thought "he did it all for me. Again. Tsukasa is like a prince. A prince on a white horse, except he doesn't have one."

Tsukushi smiled at herself. She got up and hurried off to Tokyo to get some food for her little business. Tsukasa and Tsubaki were still asleep, thus they left them a note saying of her plans for today.

_FEW HOURS LATER_

"Thank you for your business" a sales clerk told Tsukushi and she just gestured "thank you." The owner understood and went off with his business. Tsukushi was walking back to her truck when a man ran into her.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked and stopped only for a moment but it was enough for Tsukushi to recognize him.

It was the same doctor. The doctor who helped her thirteen years ago – Doctor Kin-San. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

_Doctor Kin-san, it's I Tsukushi._

"Have we met before?" he asked. He was very puzzled but in a rush and wanted to get out of this predicament as soon as possible.

Tsukushi thought of an idea and pulled out a little notepad she carried with her and wrote.

_Makino Tsukushi._

Kin-san looked at the piece of paper, and murmured to himself "Makino." Then a sudden flood of memories came back to him. Thirteen years ago, he just started out his doctor's career and a horrible bus accident couple of days after he has started working in the hospital. The hospital tried to rescue as many people as possible, and one of the survivors was Tsukushi. But she paid her price. No matter how many test he ran, how many medicine he prescribed the girl couldn't talk. And if her worries were not enough, after a couple of days her mother died in an accident. This girl was all alone in the world and then she met his other patient. The stubborn rich boy, who refused to be polite, soon he noticed that the two of them starting meeting each other. Even though they were young, barely stepping over their teenage years Kin-san always looked at them as a little couple. He even helped the two meet a few times. It was probably one of the most exciting weeks in his career. Working in a country hospital didn't bring any adventures.

"You're Makino. Makino Tsukushi!" he laughed.

Tsukushi nodded her head, glad that the doctor remembered whom she was, and she wrote on the piece of paper.

_Do you need a ride? You seem to be in a rush._

"Please, and thank you I am already late for the train."

_You're welcome._

"That's right, your little boyfriend" the doctor started but Tsukushi just waved her hands to say "_not anymore._"

The doctor understood her signs and just said:

"That's right, people say that the feeling of first love is always the best. The best memories"

Rui was sitting at his desk at home, when he caught staring at a picture of him and Umi. He gazed at that picture for a bit, while his hand moved to a table drawer and picked up another photo from such a long time ago. It was a picture of him and a mysterious girl. He took it right after they went to the carnival. This photograph was the only evidence of her existence.

He looked at a photograph slowly; he treasured it so much for no reason. It was so precious to him he didn't show it to anyone.

"I have to move on," he thought. "Perhaps, returning to the place where we first met will help me forget."

"Tsukasa" Tsubaki approached her younger brother sitting on the couch.

"Yeah" he answered slowly. He was deep in thought about everything.

"Are you sure you want to marry Tsukushi?" she asked forwardly.

This question brought Tsukasa's rage out:

"Of course I do!" he yelled, "I love her! Of course, I want to marry her! What's your problem?"

Tsubaki looked straight into Tsukasa:

"I don't want her to get hurt." She calmly said, "She has become more like a little sister to me and I have to take care of her. Of course, I know that you love her, and she loves you, too. I just want you both to be happy."

Tsukasa looked down at the floor below him he felt a little bit ashamed of himself. His sister has gone through, so much.

Tsubaki was married, once. Her husband was a wonderful man to Tsubaki; he loved her and helped her as much as he could. Tsubaki and Tsukasa's parents died shortly after Tsubaki's marriage. His father died of an untreated heart attack and his mother just collapsed completely after her husband's death. Tsubaki and her husband took Tsukasa in. Tsukasa rebelled in every way possible against them both in order to release his sadness of his parents' deaths. Tsubaki's husband traveled to Hokkaido, when an Earthquake hit. It didn't cause a lot of damage or many victims. However, it killed a few people and one of them was he. From that day on Tsubaki was always strong and supportive of her brother. Even though she was still young and very beautiful, her first priority was her brother's happiness. She had many offers of marriage, but she refused every single one of them. He was grateful to her.

"Don't hurt Tsukushi" Tsubaki said, "I know you will say you won't. But the smallest things can break someone's heart. So, be careful Tsukasa."

"I know sister. I won't let you down."

"You better not because otherwise I'll kick your ass," she smiled, and Tsukasa smiled back not knowing that his road of happiness was getting to a close. As two cars headed the same direction, with different lives but same familiar memories.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for your reviews and thank you for reading. The last chapter I really intended them to be very different proposals. I really hated Umi and the character she is representing now in the drama as you can clearly see that. But it was almost a replica of a drama because it kind of reflected the persona I'm giving Umi, she basically forced Rui into proposing. The fragments and run-ons in most cases are made on purpose sometimes (I still make those mistakes but I try not to) as a stylistic element. So sorry. If you want longer chapters or shorter chapters please tell and I can make them very long or very short makes no difference to me. Thank you so much for reading.**


	8. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

Tsukushi arrived hospital letting the doctor out of the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit some old places" the doctor asked. 

Tsukushi just waved her head in denial, and the doctor just nodded his head and left. Tsukushi was about to leave the parking lot, when something hit her, and she decided to stay. For only a second she gazed to a place behind the hospital as if she could see it right now. The doctor stood there for a second, he understood her without even gazing once at her. Tsukushi started slowly amble towards the secret hiding place only known to Rui and her. 

_**¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá? **__**(Where is the past going that will not return?)**_

Rui was deep in thought as he drove on an old path to an old hospital, leading him to drown in the deep sea of old memories. Even though it was years ago Rui remembered every detail about his fondest memories. The pictures in his memory were engraved in deep colors that stayed clear for a lifetime. The paint sang, smelled and felt. In Rui's head was repainting the picture once again, and Rui remembered better than ever the magical encounter that he could never forget. He smiled at himself as he remembered his stupid ambition to win a swimming competition by himself. And he did. However, he had to pay a price – a broken leg from those who thought he cheated. But it was his broken leg that brought him the best days of his life. Soon the past pictures of Tsukushi turned into imagination, and various questions started to dance inside Rui's head: 

"How does she look like now? What does her voice sound like? Is she married? Does she still remember me? " 

_**¿A dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar? **__**(Where did your smile go, that I fly to?)**_

There was another question in his head that he did not want to acknowledge he had. He feared to hear the answer and wanted to hear it the most.

"Does she remember our promise? Did she ever care about me like I care about her?"

_**¿Dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión? **__**(Where did I leave the key to our dreams?) **_

But that question just lingered in his mind and every single time he remembered it he tried to forget it and push it out completely out of his mind. Rui felt if he could visit that magical place once again he could put all of his past behind him and finally move on. Forget all those pointless childhood memories and finally grow up.

_**¿A dónde la alegria de tu corazón? **__**(Where is the happiness of your heart?)**_

Rui didn't even notice that he was once again at the parking lot by the hospital. He slowly stepped out of his car, and smelled the air. He could have sworn that it was the same smell as it was twelve years ago, when he was thirteen. He slowly looked around and a smile took over his face, as he slowly walked the entrance of the hospital. When inside he observed the hospital, and it seemed to him that nothing has changed over the years. Rui was filled with nostalgia, as another sound so similar spoke near to him:

_**Y se va como todo se va (**__**And they pass as everything passes)**_

"Can I help you find something?"

"No, it's ok" Rui turned back and saw the doctor "Doctor Kin-san!"

"Hanazawa Rui, right?"

"I see you still remember me."

"I wouldn't have if I wouldn't have met her."

"Who's her?" Rui asked confusedly.

"Your little girlfriend she's at the back of the hospital."

_**Como el agua del rio hacia el mar (Like the river water flows to the sea)**_

But Rui didn't hear the doctor finish he didn't need to. Before he could even think, his own feet started running towards the hide out, as fast as they could. His hear beat so fast, he thought it's going to pop out of his chest. However, meanwhile Tsukushi was slowly reminiscing about the note that she wrote on that piece of paper, while inside the hide out. She turned around and left. She always comes here to cheer herself up, and then she started skipping down back to the hospital through a trail through the trees. And as fate would have it, Tsukushi and Rui passed each other, while gazing in opposite directions. 

_**Y se va como todo se va... **__**(And they pass like everything passes)**_

Rui reached the vault but he found nothing, but as he came back to the hospital, he saw a young woman leave. And again the intense feeling overtook him and he was running towards his car, trying to chase the mystery girl and catch her no matter what. However, as he did a fast turn, his car rode off into the ditch, and unable to follow her, he tried to run. He ran as fast as he could, as though he was running for his life, for the last breath of air. Soon his legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground. Rui felt so helpless, hopeless, hollow. He forgot these feelings and so many others in the past years. 

_**El tiempo que paso y no supe ver (Time passed and i couldn't see)  
**_

On the ground, the tears chocked him in his throat. He felt. Rui felt like he awakened, he felt. Rui for the first time felt happy, hopeful and despair and that horrible sense of loss. All of these emotions were awakened so quickly. Rui couldn't recall the last time he genuinely laughed, the last time he smiled because he wanted to, hoped, believed, dreamed, grieved, cried and felt lost. It was as if his emotions were being put in small boxes and locked away. Rui was a little child watching his toys being put away for the night, and getting ready to sleep and dream. Except to Rui this dream was a nightmare, filled with no emotions or feeling. It was all meaningless. Everything that he did day to day had no meaning. He did it because he had to. He lived because he had to. He worked because he had to. He slept because he had to. But someone else, according to their dreams and their feelings. They made every decision. Rui was a toy, placed wherever it had to be, played when and however somebody wanted to play with it. 

_**Las horas que ya no quieren volver (The hours that already don't want to return)**_

Rui slowly began rising of his feet. Questioning his motives, he was at a loss at what to do. Instead of resolving his problem, he just made it worse. He started walking towards the main road.

_**¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? **__**(Where is, where is the heart?)  
**_

"That's right the engagement party. It's today" Rui's mind was slowly working towards a resolution. He was looking down to the ground and just thought "marriage. My marriage."

Rui felt emotionless once more. The thought of marriage didn't bring him any joy, or excitement. It seemed to be just another to do list he had to do to survive. But his thoughts were interrupted by a honking sound next to him.

_What are you doing here the almighty CEO?_

Tsukushi left the hospital and slowly observed everything that surrounded her. She stopped in places just to smell the air. 

"It's wonderful to be alive!" she thought "world is so beautiful and amazing!"

Tsukushi looked up to the sky and thought the words in her head, which she wanted to say so badly.

"You'll see Mum and Dad! I'll remain strong! I'll meet cast leg soon!"

She got into her van, put on her music, and slowly started driving towards the highway. But suddenly she noticed someone walking, his shaped was familiar to her, and as she passed him, she saw that it was the CEO of the company. She looked through the rearview mirror and saw the expensive car in a ditch. Tsukushi felt a temptation to drive away, but she couldn't – she wasn't as cold as him. 

_**Los dias que sabiamos amar (The days that we knew love)  
**_

She honked at him and he saw her stare. For a moment, they just stared at each other, as trying to figure out a reason why another one was here at this secluded place in the country. A place, which each held so dear. 

"Can you give me a ride my car broke down there" Rui pointed in the back "my engagement is tonight."

Tsukushi took out her cell phone and typed in the words "Sure. Where to?"

Rui told her the place, and as he sat in the car, he didn't know how to act. He never expected this to happen. He was almost sure that she would leave him there. But she didn't. 

_**La brisa que llegaba desde el mar (The bre**__**eze was coming from the sea)**_

But both of them rejected even the slightest idea that they were here for each other. In search of one another. Because as they knew it, they were better, than whom they were to each other. 

_**  
**__**¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? **__**(Where is, where is the heart?)**_

Tsukushi couldn't be a Martian. 

_**¿A dónde fue tu cara de felicidad? **__**(Where is the happiness of your face?)**_

She wasn't as kind or as shy as the Martian. 

_**¿A dónde estan los besos que supimos dar? **__**(Where are the kisses that we learned how to give?)**_

Rui couldn't be a Martian.

_**¿Dónde quedo el pasado que no volverá? **__**(Where did I leave the past that will not return?)**_

The Martian was kind and caring.

_**¿Los dias que vivimos en cualquier lugar?(The days that we lived what we lived anywhere? )**_

Rui spoke first

"Why did you come here?" 

_**Y se va como todo se va... **__**(And they pass like everything passes)**_

Tsukushi turned to him, but instead of anger in her face, there was an obvious expression of surprise. Rui's voice wasn't cold or biting. It was different. It was calm, and relaxed. There was even a hint of kindness in it.

_**Como el agua del rio hacia el mar (Like the river water flows to the sea)**_

Tsukushi took out her phone, and almost fell like saying the truth. However, something inside her head screamed no – as it would spoil the secret that was so dear to her. So she just typed carefully on her phone, while paying attention the rode:

_To visit some old memories. You probably wouldn't understand. You?_

_**Y se va como todo se va... (And they pass like everything passes)**_

"Probably not" he agreed. He was thinking of what to say next. If he said he was there because he made some stupid childhood promise, she would probably just laugh at him. And his image would be completely ruined. But he didn't understand why he felt like that. This woman meant nothing to him so he just said "just some business trip."

_**El tiempo que paso y no supe ver (The time that passed and I couldn't see)**_

Silence took over again. Tsukushi couldn't speak and was afraid for some reason to turn on the music. Rui didn't bother speaking, he didn't like to socialize. And this silence was quite comforting to him. 

_**  
Las horas que ya no quieren volver,, (The hours that already don't want to come back )**_

He reached into his pocket and took out his mp3 player. He put on the headphones and started listening to the song he listened with the girl years ago. That song always soothed him, no matter how many times he listened to it. It worked like magic. 

_**  
¿Dónde estan**__**, dónde estan corazón? (Where are, where is the heart?)**_

She saw him with a corner of her eye, travel to his own little place. Thus she turned on the radio quietly, and put in her favorite CD. There was only one song in it.

_**  
**__**Los dias que sabiamos amar (The days that we knew love)**_

The song that the Martian played.

_**  
**__**La brisa que llegaba desde el mar (The breeze came from the sea)**_

Purposely ignorant of each other they never realized they were listening to the same song, again.

_**  
**__**¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? (Where is, where is the heart?)**_

The song that they listened to together years ago. _****_

_**El tiempo que paso y no supe ver (The time that passed and I couldn't see)**_

The time went by slowly. But neither of them said a word, or made a move. Both Rui and Tsukushi were dozing off to their own lives. 

_**  
**__**Las horas que ya no quieren volver, (The hours that already don't want to come back )**_

Tsukushi stopped at the expensive hotel; there were expensive cars all around. And through the open door, it was clearly obvious to her that it is the right place. All the people of the high society wore designer gowns. 

_**  
**__**¿Dónde estan,,dónde estan corazón? (Where are, where is the heart?)**_

Rui slowly looked at her and just quietly said thanks. But Tsukushi grabbed on to his sleeve.

_**  
**__**Los dias que sabiamos amar (The days that we knew love)**_

She just gestured towards her own face indicating that he had something on his face. He reached for his handkerchief and tried to wipe it down. 

_**  
**__**La brisa que llegaba desde el mar (The breeze came from the sea)**_

However, Tsukushi would just shake her head if he would ask if he got it. So she just slowly reached for his handkerchief and started gently wiping down his face. 

_**  
**__**¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? (Where is, where is the heart?)**_

Rui felt unusual sensation. He couldn't remember when anybody touched him as gently as that. Not since he was a child and it was his mother. Umi never touched him so gently. He started staring at Tsukushi, but she just gave the handkerchief back to him, and gestured "Good Luck!".

_**  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? (Where is, where is the heart?)**_

As soon as Rui got out of the car. Tsukushi sped off.

_**  
¿Dónde estan,**__** dónde estan corazón? **__**(Where is, where is the heart?)**_

Her heart was pounding, and she didn't know why. It was so strange to her, yet she knew Tsukasa was waiting for her at home. 

_**  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? (Where is, where is the heart?)**_

It was not fair for him to be waiting.

_**  
¿Dónde estan, dónde estan corazón? (Where is, where is the heart?)**_

Rui turned back once again. But he only saw a glimpse of her leaving. Her endless spirit made him smile gently, and laugh quietly inside. 

"Even though that woman was disabled she was probably the liveliest and happiest person in the world," Rui thought to himself "I wish I would be at least a quarter as happy as she is."

"Why are you so late" Umi's voice stopped Rui right in his tracks "Why are you late on our engagement night! And why did that woman drive you here!?"

Rui's face turned gray just like it usually was. And he just walked past Umi saying:

"My car broke down. She was just giving me a lift here. Or would you rather have me not here?"

Umi's eyes filled up with tears.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I didn't mean it like that of course I want you to be here" Umi grabbed onto Rui's arm "it is our engagement after all."

"Don't' get stupid ideas in your head."

Tsukasa ran through the door as he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He ran towards Tsukushi and grabbed her by her arms looking intensely at her face. 

"Are you okay! I was so worried about you!"

_I'm okay. Remember I texted you before! You shouldn't be so worried about me all the time. _

"Where were you?" Tsukasa asked gently, while his hands still held hers. 

_Sorry just had stuff to catch up with. And I met with the doctor in the country! I just got lost in time. Sorry!_

"It's okay" Tsukasa said "as long as you're safe."

Tsukushi felt Tsukasa's warm hands on hers, and it made her feel happy. She noticed him move closer to her and his hands go around her back, his body press against, his face pressing against hers.

"His face is so much warmer than Hanazawa's" Tsukushi thought "Hanazawa is so called you could call him dead. What the hell are you thinking about Tsukushi! Don't' even remember that bastard!"

"Tsubaki has the dinner ready, she already went to bed. She was helping me out with looking for us to sell something new. She was so exhausted she just collapsed on the bed. But don't worry she's fine, just tired." Tsukasa started telling her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. "Well here's dinner if you want anything to eat. You should rest, too. You had a long day! I'm heading off to bed goodnight!"

Tsukasa ran off to his room, closed the door and fell on his knees. 

"Damn it."

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating. My life is chaos with school, work, relationships, and whatever else you can think off. I'm really sorry for not writing. Please review if possible!


	9. Thoughts

Tsukasa slumbered down to the ground; his arms were holding his head, as it seemed to be barely holding.

"Why the hell did she have to go there" he thought "she must have remembered him again. That stupid boy."

Tsukasa remembered as it were yesterday. He convinced Turkish to skip class – it was his fault. They were riding the bus, when suddenly horrible screams rung through the air, and he felt falling in every direction. It lasted for few seconds but it seemed like a lifetime. He found Turkish soon covered in blood. He saw a hospital right across the street and without even thinking he picked her up and carried her there. He was so scared. He though she was going to die. He remembered few hours later finding out that she has lost her voice, and the last thing he had heard from her was a horrible scream. It was ringing in his head then, and sometimes the horrible sound comes back. If that wasn't bad enough, Tsukushi's mom died the next day. Tsukasa remembered being so scared seeing Tsukushi, he just stood in the corner getting yelled by his sister. He tried to apologize but he couldn't mutter a word, and whenever he would turn around she would be gone. Then one day she found her with that boy. He followed her, and every day until he was released, they would spend their days together. Tsukasa sometimes was just so jelous he wish he could have died in that stupid accident.

Few months after the accident he found his phone number, and feeling so jelous he hid it from Tsukushi. Tsukushi looked for it frantically, but Tsukasa kept it in his book, hidden. Tsukasa sometimes wanted to give her that stupid piece of paper, just to call him and then…

"Then…" he thought "… she would have realized that he's just a piece of crap."

He knew that every year, she would go to the stupid hospital again, and when she would come back, she would be so cheerful. Her happiness made him mad, since it were the memories of the boy that made Tsukushi smile.

Tsukasa slowly stood up, and walked over to the book case. He took out a book, opened it to a page, and a little paper fell out. Without looking at it, he ripped it up into little pieces.

"No, more" Tsukasa said "Tsukushi only belongs to me."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rui woke up feeling something warm against his arms; he looked down and saw Umi laying there. It didn't surprise him that much she would stay over quite often and spend the night, but in the morning he wouldn't remember last night. And he hated constant Umi's whining in the morning, so he tried to get out of bed and escape the house before she woke. He slowly lowered her hand and walked over to the bathroom. One thought bothered him all last night and was still stuck inside his mind. Her hand. Her finger. The ring. Thoughts and images kept dropping into his mind, as water droplets hit his body. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, and he would probably never see her ever again, so why even bother thinking about that strange woman. But she didn't have the ring before, did she just get engaged? Once again his mind was filled with questions that made no sense to him. Why should he care if that weird woman was getting married? Was she already married? Did he just not notice it before? His thoughts were interrupted by Umi's voice calling him. He didn't know why but her voice annoyed him, overall she just annoyed him. He didn't understand why he was with her. Maybe she was just there so long in his life that she just became an annoying important part of it that he can't separate himself from no matter what. She called his name again. Rui just wanted to scream "shut up ". He didn't want to see her, hear her or do anything with her at all – yet he was going to marry her?

"What the hell am I thinking" Rui thought "it's just an off day. I have to go to work and clear out my head."

Umi sat down on the bed and started thinking. Rui was almost always cold to her no matter what, they've been together for so long it just seemed natural that he would love her right, he doesn't need to say "I love you" or anything like that – that wouldn't be Rui at all – not her Rui at least. She was used to his cold words, cold hands, and cold touch. Even last night when they made love, Rui wasn't more affectionate than he usually was. She just convinced herself it was his way of showing affection, and that should be enough for her because she loved him, and he loved her – and words meant nothing.

But sometimes like right now she wanted a different Rui, who would call her beautiful names, who would be more affectionate, tell her that he loves her, hug her and kiss her and say how he doesn't want to go to work. Yet she knew that this was impossible. Her dreams were shattered once again, as Rui walked out with his suit on and said "I'm going to work."

There wasn't another word said, no good morning, no goodbye, no I love you. He didn't even look at her.

As he walked out the doors, Umi just started crying – she was lost, confused, mad, and happy. She was getting married, right! Yet she felt so helpless in front of Rui, she couldn't do anything to make him smile. Umi just cried silently as a child, punished for something she didn't do.

Sitting in his office in Tokyo Rui looked through the window and could only see building and building towering over each other, rising and rising, as to compete, which one could raise further without falling down. They were like humans rising more and more but when they exceed their limits they crash with a thud, and only ruins remain. They tumble down taking everyone around with them, dragging other building down to carry their weight.

"Humans are so pathetic" Rui thought to himself. "Am I even more pathetic than they are?"

He questioned himself this morning it seemed like everything in his life is swaying and about to crash like the tall building around him. Each day a new story is added, each day the uncertainty grows. Rui thought about the girl again, the one from years ago, the memories of him still made him smile and for those moments when he thought of her, his building would shrink and strengthen.

"But am I not getting married?" Rui asked himself "will she show up for Christmas to the hospital. She was at the hospital the other day, too. But I guess we weren't supposed to meet then. Does this mean that she still remembers our promise? Or was she there for some other reason? If I could have been there earlier, would anything have changed?"

And then his thoughts went back to the mysterious mute girl. What was her name? He couldn't remember. She didn't even matter at all. She was just a passing stranger, another stranger that disappears with time, and with time even if you see that person again you won't even be able to recognize them.

Rui thought about Umi. Since he met her in London, he found her usually annoying but he spent so much time with her that it was weird without her in his life. With them also there was another friends of his Akira Mimasaka, he was a doctor somewhere in Japan, he couldn't exactly remember. He didn't see him for few years now. For others while they were together in London, that they would never drift apart but now they didn't even speak for quite a while. Rui knew that Umi still emailed Akira sometimes but Rui didn't care, Akira didn't play a part of his life and couldn't. He felt like he had no time to bother with emails.

Akira, Rui and Umi went to the same private school, and they were pushed into meeting each other as they were the only Japanese students there. Akira and Umi were already friends, and Rui just joined in. Umi started to like Rui instantly, but Rui couldn't remember any warm feelings towards her, at first she made him laugh and her smile would cheer him up, but with time her constant pestering, her constant whines and complaints got just annoying. He didn't know why he even went out with her. She asked him, he said yes. He thought the only reason why he was still with her is because there was no other girl or woman that he really was interested in at all. Everything that they ever did was initiated by Umi, or at least majority of it. Akira liked Umi, like Rui never liked her but Umi was too concentrated on Rui to ever notice. Akira tried to win over Umi in various ways and Rui never minded. But Akira failed as Umi didn't seem to notice Akira's affections at all, she was only concerned with Rui. Akira never hated Rui or even disliked him, they were best of friends and so was Umi, and if Rui did make Umi happy he started to accept it. But they all parted in different ways. Akira always regretted losing touch with Rui, he partly blamed himself unlike his friend he felt there was an importance to keep every friend forever.

A knock. The secretary came in:

"Sir, here are the tickets for your trip in Atami in few weeks."

But Rui didn't even turn around.

"Atami" he thought "I guess I should tell her."

"I guess our noodles are really bad" Tsukasa said trying not to offend Tsukushi.

_We should try selling something else._

"Like what?"

_Well, I don't know. Why don't you think of something?_

"Why can't you do it?"

_You can help too you know!_

"I think we should better just pack and go home, there's no point in sitting here anymore. Maybe Tsubaki will have an idea."

They packed up the van, and went home, where Tsubaki was thinking too of what she could do more for Tsukushi. She heard from a neighbor that there was a great doctor in Atami that can do miracles. If only she wouldn't have lost her job, and if only somehow Tsukushi and Tsukasa's sale business would pick up, she wouldn't worry about losing so much money.

Umi heard her phone letting out the tune she was always used to. It was Rui. She picked it up.

"Hello" her voice was a little bit shake, she didn't know what to expect. Would Rui apologize? No, he never did. Would Rui yell at her? No, he never did.

"I'm leaving to Atami in two weeks. I'll be gone for about three months to regulate the management there. You can visit me sometimes. That's all."

"What?" Umi slowly murmured. But it was too late, he hung up already. She was used to it; he never said I love you, or even a simple goodbye. But she thought it might change, since they are getting married. She was used to him leaving all the time, and sometimes without even telling. She would call him to invite him to dinner, and he would say he's halfway around the world.

"At least he gave a notice" Umi said to herself "that's better I guess. And at least it's the same country, so I can visit him often."

Sorry I've been really busy with exams and work, also my PC is broken and they still can't fix it I don't have it since February

Thank you so much for reviews, now it's summer so I'll try to write more often.

Please review if you can, your reviews give me inspiration to write.


	10. Miracle

She sighed once again, and slumped into the couch. Each day was getting worse and worse. Each day her hopes shrunk. Each day, each job interview went bad after they came to the part, down in the application, the little mark saying single not married or whatever the other choice was there. And then when each interview was going well, each sleazy old man that saw the little mark saying single started hitting on her, and coming on, and the only thing to do was hit them. She hated them. Them. Those stupid people who thought that she and all women in the world needed a man, and these sleazy geezers volunteered to do so. Tsubaki just didn't know what to do anymore. Finding a job seemed to be impossible, she just felt like dressing as man, so that she could be independent. Ever since he died, she was alone, and she never needed another person to replace him. Nobody could replace him. Nobody could ever take his place. He was the only one, and replacing him was a disgrace that she would never do. She wanted to send Tsukushi to that doctor but she didn't know what to do, since finances were so tight they needed something good to happen – and that doctor might give a chance for Tsukushi to speak again. That would be a miracle. And they need another miracle to make it happen.

Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi and at the full pots of food that was turning cold. He didn't know what to do. Now with Tsubaki without a job, their finances were pushing them to the very limit. They needed something new, and soon.

Once again Tsukushi was staring at the nightly sky wondering about what to do – and all they were doing right now is wasting money.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Tsukushi thought "what am I supposed to do?"

She looked up to the sky. It was filled with many stars, and she saw one blinking.

"Is that you mom?" – And she remembered the boy again, and his words about the Lucky Star - "Are you watching over me? Will you help me?"

She opened a crate, with chipped off paint, and broken handles. She didn't know how old it was, but it was her mother's. That's where she kept all of her stuff. She took out one thing after another, looking at each one, treasuring each piece as a piece of rice paper about to fall apart. She came upon a small music box. She remembered how her mother always used to play it, and she would fall asleep to the magic tune, slowly with music swinging her to sleep. As she turned it to play the gentle music took her worries away. She held the box gently in her hands and gently shook it, and something fell. She gently picked it up it was a little piece of paper. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a recipe. It was the recipe. It was her amazing recipe the Okinomiyaki. When her mother was still alive, the Okinomiyaki was her specialty. In her restaurant everybody would love her Okinomiyaki, and say it was the best thing they ever tasted in their life. This was what the miracle she needed! This was it! They could sell this and make enough money! She ran to Tsukasa's room excited with the new idea.

Tsukasa laid in his bed looking at the moldy ceiling lingering over him, pressing down and suffocating, chocking him inside to gasp for the last breath of air. That's how he felt right now. He had what he always wanted – but still worries lingered in his mind. Did Tsukushi really love him, like he loved her? She should she said yes. But another thing kept knocking in his mind. How are they supposed to survive now? How can he give Tsukushi a fabulous wedding, when they don't have any money at all? What are they going to do? If only there was a way to get money, he would do almost anything to do get it. He wanted to make her happy, and money was needed to do almost anything. He wanted to hear her speak again, hear her voice, hear her laugh, hear her cry; hear her yell when she's angry with him. He wanted to hear her voice that was gone for so long, he wanted it back. Then he heard 

footsteps, a door slam, and saw Tsukushi running into his room. He stood up from his bed, and fell back as she jumped on him, her hands circling his shoulders, her face glowing with happiness, as her lips parted making a huge smile. Tsukasa was surprised, and as Tsukushi jumped, he fell with her, his hands around her back trying to hold her up. But his efforts fell short, as they both landed on his bed. He felt her body close to him, her warmth bonding with his, her sweet breath entering his nose, her soft hair tickling his cheeks. His eyes were looking directly into hers. Time stopped, Tsukasa looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. As a little child climbing up the cabinets to reach the forbidden jar of cookies, he slowly inched towards her lips. Hesitantly he moved closer and then moved away, gathering his courage to finally grab the forbidden fruit, he finally kissed her. Tsukushi was a little surprised at the sudden change between them, after all they were engaged now, and they were going to get married. Tsukushi still couldn't believe it. Tsukasa pulled away, as he helped Tsukushi rise up, and asked her:

"What are you so happy about?" Tsukasa asked quietly.

_I found it!_

"You found what?" Tsukasa now puzzled.

_This!_

Tsukushi gave him a little piece of paper, he slowly opened it. This is what they needed!

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She just nodded her head with even a wider smile. Tsukusa lifted her up, and swung her around in circles, bursting with laughter, as Tsukushi just smiled back at him, unable to laugh, her hands resting upon his shoulders.

"We have to tell sister about this!"

Rui pushed his plate aside, as he wiped his mouth.

"Why do you only order this, and then don't eat it at all?" Umi asked slowly mixing the food with the fork.

"Because this tastes bad" he slowly wiped his mouth with a napkin, and asked for another meal from the waiter.

"You have very high expectations for such a simple dish" Umi complained.

"They are not high."

"For how long I've known you, no Okinomiyaki has ever pleased you" Umi frowned "maybe you just don't like it all."

"Okinomiyaki is delicious!"

"Why don't you eat it then?"

"Because it doesn't taste well!"

"Then what does?" Umi started to get angry "Where ever we ate, nothing has ever pleased you! Even when I cooked it, you didn't like it!"

"You can't cook at all" Rui slowly said, slicing a piece of meat "and others can't cook Okinomiyaki, too."

"You're such a jerk" Umi said, but Rui didn't pay any attention to her at all. Umi felt like screaming but at the same time little voice inside of her calmed her down. Rui was always so cold, and this was no different – she shouldn't pay attention to such little things. She can learn how to cook, and she will make him the best Okinomiyaki he's ever tasted, she'll make sure of it. "So where did you taste that wonderful Okinomiyaki?"

"In a hospital."

"So you like hospital food?"

"No."

"I hope not. It's horrible" Umi continued "did your mother make it for you at the hospital? Or what?"

"I traded my food with a friend; she had Okinomiyaki, while I gave her my food. It was the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Oh really? So where is that friend of yours?" Umi asked angrily she was getting jealous, how come she didn't know that friend.

"I don't know."

Umi calmed down, dismissing her jealousy as nothing to worry about.

"You better eat your food before it gets cold" Rui said, and they remained quiet for the rest of their dinner.

"Your mother made the best Okinomiyaki" Tsubaki said "everyone around the country would say so!"

"It was so delicious!" Tsukasa added "It will sell so well!"

_We can start tomorrow!_

"Let's go get the supplies" Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi by her arm and dragged her out.

Tsubaki smiled – the miracle has come.

Tsukasa walked by Tsukushi in the large supermarket, slowly lagging behind her. He really hoped this would pull through, and it should if the food turns out ok, then they would be set. Tsukushi was excited to grab things off the shelves as they were listening on the small piece of paper.

"Do you think this will sell" Tsukasa asked behind her only to see Tsukushi shoulders move up and down as a sign of uncertainty. But as she turned around he saw a big smile across her face and the only thing he could do was smile, too.

_The only thing we can do is try!_

_You're the best! _Tsukasa showed her in sign language, sometimes he just felt better not talking either, just pretend like he was mute, too. Sometimes the silence that surrounded them was so comforting because they didn't need words to express what they wanted to say, they could just look into each other's eyes and understand each 

other. And when he wanted to say to Tsukushi alone while in the sea of people, like right now – he hated using words because everybody around was listening. He remembered the first months after she lost her voice, she would try to speak and nothing would come out, she usually would forget that she couldn't speak and every time she remembered it disappointed her. Then the lessons started. Tsukasa and Tsubaki both accompanied Tsukushi lessons in order to help Tsukushi and interpret her to others. More than Tsukushi or anybody else Tsukasa would get so frustrated with the work, he wanted to quit a few times, but when Tsukushi would smile at him, it would melt his heart and he would remember how guilty he felt every time she would help him. After all this was all his fault, and nothing in the world would ever change it.

_We better hurry up home. _ Tsukushi gestured as they were leaving the supermarket.

Tsukasa grabbed her hand and held in his, at first surprised at first Tsukushi tensed. However, as she felt the warmth of his hand, she relaxed and intertwined her hand with his.

"His hands are so warm" Tsukushi thught.

And slowly hand in hand, they walked back in silence, smiling, seeing bright future ahead.

Umi and Rui walked into the lobby, hand in hand. The hotel lobby was lit with expensive chandeliers, the .light reflecting off expensive diamonds, rubies, gold hung upon people dressed in lavish dresses, suits. It was another ball for the company and as an important part of the company Rui must bring a date so everything remains in order and no unnecessary rumors that might damage the company's reputation.

"Are you sure you're not cold" Umi asked Rui again.

"I told you – I'm fine."

"But your hand is so cold."

But Umi never got a reply, for as long as she could remember his hands were always cold. Years ago it was just the same. Ten years ago or so, when they first started dating they used to hold hands but they were always cold. Even if was unusually hot day for London, his hands were still ice cold. Cold as an iceberg floating upon Atlantic Ocean. Rui was just like an iceberg. Cold, hidden, mysterious and dangerous to those who don't see his full power. Just like an iceberg to the world he showed only a small part of him, hiding himself beneath a sheet of darkness, and only few ever saw the full him.

"This is my fiance Umi" Rui introduced her, and she was quite surprised, since alwayse he would just always introduce her by first and last name, never once has he introduced her as his girlfriend or even a friend – she was just a name.

"Very nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So what do you do for living?"

"I'm a journalist."

"Are you planning on continuing your career after marriage."

But Rui interrupted her and answered for her: "It has not been decided yet."

They walked away and Rui coldly said to her:

"Don't say anything else besides small talk, keep it to a minimum."

Umi's smile faded as Rui spoke angrily at her, he continued to introduce her, and she continued to smile, while inside she only wanted to cry.

Thank you so much for reviewing. I work two jobs, and usually I get over 40 hours in both, plus I volunteer in the mornings, and I also have a ton of summer homework plus I'm studying a lot of other stuff. So whenever I have a free minute I reallly don't feel like doing anything, but when you guys review it makes me super happy and gives me inspiration to write because I know that someone actually cares if I continue and not and actually likes it. So thank you thank you thank you! The more your review the faster I will try to upload!


	11. Worries

"You're doing this all wrong" Tsukasa said and pushed Tsukushi aside from the dough "this is how you're supposed to do this!" He took the dough and started tossing it up and down like a pizza. "See I saw this in a movie!"

_That's how you make a pizza, stupid! _ Tsukushi grabbed the dough from him and started forming individual pieces of dough and setting them aside for baking.

Tsukasa grabbed a little piece of dough and threw it at her, the sticky piece of dough landed right on Tsukushi's face. As she felt cold, sticky piece of food stuck to her face Tsukasa couldn't stop laughing. Until Tsukushi threw some soft, white flour at his face that finally shut up his roaring voice. They fought on and off throughout the whole night, cooking, and playing, eating and tasting. They stayed up until they found the perfect way to cook Okinomiyaki, and when the sun rose in the morning they were so burned out they had to rest and decided to start selling tomorrow.

When Tsubaki found them exhausted in the morning she decided to help out too with the selling, she was sure this would be a hit if everyone would know about this but it was way too expensive, thus she headed out to think of different way to help the miracle be a miracle.

Hours later when Tsukasa and Tsukushi woke up they found Tsubaki waiting with a little surprise of her own. When both of them walked into the living room they saw bright kimonos hanging by the door.

"What are they for?" Tsukasa asked.

"For you, of course!" Tsubaki answered.

"What?"

" You will draw more attention!"

"Hell no! I'm not wearing this shit!"

However, next day Tsukasa found himself standing in a kimono serving Okinomiyaki. The business was off the charts people would come back to order for seconds, and would tell their friends over the phones to come by and eat the Okinomiyaki. Soon they were all out and had to head home.

"So how much money did we make today?" Tsukasa asked Tsukushi when they got home, but instead of an answer Tsukushi spilled the money all over the table. As the money spilt, coins rolled of the table Tsukasa's job dropped, while Tsukushi smiled brightly.

"We have to celebrate tonight!" Tsukasa bellowed throwing money up in the air.

There was drinking and dancing, as the stars started to twinkle in the sky, the sky shrouded by impenetrable darkness, like the future far ahead there was hope, and Tsukushi saw it. Tsukasa and Tsubaki have been battling each other in any way possible – from arm wrestling to how long each could hold their breath. And whenever Tsukasa would win he would swing her around in circles, kissing her, 

smiling, laughing. Now they could barely walk, they were both stumbling to even stand up, but it was up for another challenge.

"I bet I can drink twice as much as you, sister" Tsukasa growled holding himself by the wall.

"Ha, ha, ha" Tsubaki's laugh rumbled across the house "we'll see about that!"

"Damn, we're out of bear!"

"You're younger you should get it!"

"Why should I get it, you old witch? Old people need their share of exercise!"

"How dare you talk to me that way?!"

"What way?"

But Tsukushi just rose from the brown couch, her hands reaching out to Tsukasa for stability, one of her arms digging into his ivory, supple shirt grabbing onto him as a tree for survival. Even though she only had a few drinks her head was spinning, as if she had gone on a wild rollercoaster for an eternity. Her stomach was twisted into a knot, turning and twining, trying to untie itself.

_I'll go get it. You stay here._

While she composed, the siblings dove for the couch turning on the TV, and blurting out nothingness at all. Tsukushi looked back again. She couldn't imagine her life without them. Without the obnoxious voices, obnoxious laughs, obnoxious family. Every time they celebrated something, they both would get so wasted. She remembered when they were celebrating her 16th birthday. It was few days after their move; the neighborhood was quite of people, so they didn't even get a chance to meet the neighbors. It was Tsubaki's smart idea to finally celebrate like adults. She remembered the tart, clammy liquid smoldering her throat, as if someone was pouring hot wax down her throat – it was wine. When Tsukushi almost wanted to spill the wine on the clean new carpet, she suddenly felt too grateful to do it. No matter how horrible it smelled and tasted, this was all for her, Tsubaki and Tsukasa gave up their lives to take care of her. She held her breath as to help the squeamish odor erupting from the glass, and poured it down her throat. But her throat didn't go ablaze this time, all she could remember was the clammy wine slowly making its way down, and suddenly the room was dark. She woke up the next day with the most horrible headache, and her one destination was the bathroom. Tsukushi will always remember the worried look of Tsukasa's face, as he watched her stomach tighten up and spit out anything that was put in, while Tsubaki couldn't control her laughter as she realized what was wrong with Tsukushi. Slowly lost in thought she wandered to a local shop. The neon signs flickered in the darkness, the light in the window brightly blinked showing the open sign. She took a deep breath of air, and smelt the scent of trees the wind was carrying. It cleared almost everything in her mind, so now she could walk straight in a line, hopefully without tripping. She slowly walked past the sliding door, straight to the cooler where the beer was kept.

Rui looked at a clock at his desk. It read 12:20. He looked outside into the darkness of the city. There were barely any cars on the road now, only the lights shone, reminding him of his surroundings. He looked down to the streets below, lights flickering off and on, as if playing some invisible music. The one that no one could see or for that matter hear, his stomach growled as a lion protecting his mate from an intruder. Everything around was closed, every restaurant, even the smallest food places. He knew that at home he could wake the butler and ask him to do something. However, he felt bad the few rare moments in his life. That stupid man devoted his life to Rui and his family but everyone just took advantage of him, the least he could do was let the poor man sleep. As Rui slowly strode in the streets, he saw a small shop blinking its signs, as a fish in deepwater, with a pretty light at the end of its tail luring the innocent pray in, into its masterful jaws that could tear the fish apart in seconds. It was destiny for fish to die in the prey's mouth, as it was Rui's destiny to meet her. Rui found a microwave and slid a random dish of food setting the time necessary for the meet to thaw, and become warm. He was used to these kinds of lonely dinners, but he had never been here. The microwave sung its song as to alert the customer that the food inside was warm and well. Rui grabbed the plate out of the microwave and set it by the register. Rui grabbed his wallet and shoved a black credit card to the lady.

"Sorry, sir we can't take these. Cash only."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rui rumbled searching through his pockets, but there was nothing there.

"Together, miss" the lady spoke again.

Rui turned back and saw her standing there, slowly nodding her head. She was the last person he imagined meeting again. As she was turning to leave for some unknown reason he grabbed her hand softly, his cold, ice skin touching hers. A warm touch – something he hasn't felt in such a long time. Rui dragged her to the table thinking of how his mother's hands are so warm too, when she would tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight. But now they barely even spoke, or more precisely he spoke to her. He just didn't have the time.

Tsukushi slowly watched Rui eat. It was so surprising to see him here, in this little shop in a normal neighborhood at such a late time. She couldn't resist asking.

_Why are you eating so late?_

"Are you asking me why am I eating this late" Rui asked, his eyebrow raised, by some bizarre fact he was intrigued by her, and formed a smile as she smiled at him.

"I got held up at work!"

_Mr. CEO is so busy he can't find the time of day to have a proper meal?_

"Sorry, I don't think I can understand."

Tsukushi thought for a second, and dipped her finger in the glass; she was sipping from and wrote on the table. Water droplets forming lines, creating a silent conversation. Tête-à-tête didn't take place, but talk continued.

"What's your phone number? I don't like to own people."'

But Tsukushi just shook her head and waved her hand as in protest. But Rui insisted. Slowly Tsukushi wrote out her phone number in water.

"Name."

Tsukushi hesitated, and slowly wrote Domyouji Tsukushi. It should be ok to use that last name, she stayed with them for such a long time, and she was one of them. They were going to get married soon; this would be her name in matter of months. That sounded nice in Tsukushi's head – Domyouji Tsukushi – how well did that sound?

"Doesn't Tsukushi mean weed?"

Tsukushi just nodded her head.

"I thought plants were suppose to be quite" Rui whispered gently, his words mingling with the wind, carrying cold brush of air to her ear "a person who will have that many beer can hardly keep quite."

Tsukushi's face was turning furious. She stood up and left strolling out of the shop, while Rui gently laughed at her expression. She was so amusing.

Tsukushi walked swiftly out of the small cramped store. Her feet carrying as fast as they could, the heels of her shoes clicking across the tiles, until she felt a gust of wind carrying sweet scent of trees splash across her, and she finally slow down. She took few step forwards and stopped once again, her gaze raised to meet the sky. The sky was completely dark, not a single lost cloud was there to cover it. In the distance she could find a few satellites blinking, moving, sending signals back to Earth, but she wasn't looking at them. She was looking at a star, staying right in place or it seemed so, just shining straight at her.

"Mom is that you?" Tsukushi thought "Are you watching over me still? People loved you Okinomiyaki! Thank you mom! Are you happy that Tsukasa and I are getting married?"

Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a loud din hit the piercing silence, as she turned back she saw him, leaning against his car wheel clutching his head. She quickly ran to him. His pace was even paler than snow flakes falling from the sky on clear January morning if that was possible, his knuckles clenching the wheel for support, knuckles white from the effort, his skin seemed to become transparent from the intensity of the pain he was enduring. She started knocking swiftly on his window, until he opened it.

"I'll be fine" he muttered, ashamed to appear in such a shape in front of her.

But without another word Tsukushi rant to the store only to come back few minutes later, with a bag in her hand. She slowly gave two small tablets to his hand, and opened a water bottle. Drink it – she gestured, and without protest he did. Slowly his face returned to normal, his skin no longer as white as snow but at least in acceptable condition. His hands stopped grabbing tightly onto the wheel and he just said "Thank you." But as he turned around to look at her he only saw a note by the bag.

_Drink this two tablets before each meal three times a day with a lot of water. If the pain persists for more than 3 days you should really go to the doctor. And the most important thing is to rest! _

I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Thank you thank you so much for your reviews, they really encourage me to write I will try to upload as soon as I can. Please please your feedback makes me very happy and I actually know that someone does care!


	12. Encounters

Tsukushi's POV

"Where the hell were you?" Tsukasa screamed as I felt his warmth all around me. "I was so worried about you…" he whispered more quietly, tightening his grip "I thought that something happened to you."

"_I was just getting the beer."_ I gestured with my hands. But instead of looking at the bag, he looked straight into my eyes, his warm hands slowly caressing my cheek. He bent down and slowly pressed his soft lips against mine. The kiss was so gentle, his lips softly brushing against mine as though I was made out of glass. With the same gentleness he took my hand in his and led us home.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him. The warmth of his body spreading through mine as though he was a blanket enveloping me, a shield – protecting me from every danger of the world. I always wanted to remain like this, next to each other – in silence.

Silence was natural for us. Since we were little we didn't need words or sounds to communicate with each other. And after the accident we felt better not speaking – sometimes he would come to my room at night and stare at me and I would look at him. He wouldn't say anything – but I knew what was wrong. And I would hold his hand just like now.

We found Tsubaki snoring on the couch, still holding a bottle in her hand. While Tsukasa gently carried her off to the bedroom, I opened the beer and took a sip. I knew what would happen in the morning – I would have a horrible headache and wouldn't remember a thing. But I didn't care. I wanted to forget all the thoughts in my head, all the emotions that were tearing me apart. The last thing I remembered was Tsukasa warms arms tucking me into the bed, but my thoughts weren't about him. They were about the mysterious man, the one that I hated or I thought I did – Mr. CEO.

My dream was very strange. I was once again in our secret place, the Martian standing next to me opening the secret box that held our secret. I turned to look at my note but it was blank, I looked back at the Martian but instead of him there stood the CEO.

I slowly opened my eyes it was still dark outside – I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But every time I would close my eyes – he would appear. I tried to shake my head but it only brought the picture clearer. He stood there motionless, looking with his piercing eyes right through me, as he could hear my innermost thoughts. I thought that I hated him but every time I would try to get angry at him my anger would dissipate as his lips curved into a thin smile.

I tried to imagine Tsukasa now. I remembered when we first met – his arrogance towards everyone as though he was the king of the world. It surprised me when we became friends. I didn't even realize it when we did – it always seemed like we were always friends. Since then we have become inseparable. He was always there besides me, every day, every hour, and every minute no matter what. I wanted him by my side forever. He was my sun, always leading me and guiding me towards happiness.

I heard soft footsteps getting closer, the silent creaking of the door – but I didn't open my eyes. I didn't need to. He bent down and tucked me once again, his lips pressing against my forehead. I could smell him, and I felt myself at peace once more. Everything about him was wonderful. I was so lucky to have him, and I was even luckier to have him for forever.

Rui POV

I went to sleep with her on my mind. Her silence was so intriguing and mysterious but her face displayed every emotion. Maybe that is why she was so fascinating, she reminded me of the girl in the past. But the girl in the past was different – this girl could never be the same girl. Even the girl from years ago wouldn't be the girl – she would be a woman now. I am not the same as I was few years ago. What about twelve?

It was so stupid to hold on to such a small memory! One week! Who remembers a week? Usually people remember few days of the year, and as humans grow older they forget even more!

But no matter how hard I tried, every single time I closed my eyes I saw the same thing – the little girl laughing silently her face growing, her arms stretching. Her face slowly morphs into the silent woman but the smile remains the same.

I couldn't stand this anymore – I was going to get married! Yet whenever I would try to think of Umi, I would get annoyed. Could I really learn to love her? Or at least be happy with her? All I know is that I have to try and this trip will help. I will escape everything even if it is for a few weeks. No more Umi, and no more of the mute woman that kept haunting my thoughts.

_Few weeks later_

The first thing I noticed was the soft breeze tickling my face. With a deep breath I could smell that I was somewhere else. There was still the familiar smell of the city but with it was mixed up another smell – a fresh one just born out from the ocean. How refreshing. I slept calmly the last couple of nights – no more dreams, no more faces. My head was finally clear. I was away from all of the things that bothered me the girl, Umi and the woman.

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, slowly peeking through the covers as if to make sure it was time for her to finally come out. I stepped out into the patio and let the warm breeze tickle my body. I wish I could just stay here forever like this. Alone.

I didn't feel like going to work today. I wasn't even really needed there; there were too many people to boss each other around. And probably most would just rejoice by my absence. Out of habit I dressed in my suit again, while putting on my tie I finally realized it but as I looked back in the closet I didn't really see anything different, and I didn't care.

I took the bus – probably for the first time in years. But people didn't look at me or move out of my way, or even avert their eyes as if to hide from me. This time I was the invisible one. Someone pushed me and didn't say "sorry", the driver stopped too quickly and everyone on the bus flew forward – but no one complained. I laughed to myself – I would have fired my driver for this. How funny! Few weeks ago I was thinking of how different I was few years ago – but look at me now and yesterday!

The door closed and opened but I didn't pay attention who got off or got on, people moved their own ways and I was happy to be in my own little world. But as fate would have it my world was interrupted. The bus stopped with a force again and everybody flew forwards and then backwards. The woman standing in front of me fell towards me and instinctively my hands went to catch her before she hit the ground. I expected to hear a low "thanks" or "sorry" but I didn't hear anything. Few moments later as she was stable on the ground she turned around and faced me. Her smile illuminated her face, and her hands showed me probably one of the two signs. But instead of being surprised or furious that my world has been disturbed, my mouth stretched into a wide grin.

Tsukushi's POV

Soon Tsubaki started making plans for the wedding. All I needed to do was my point my finger at a certain selection. I tried to listen but most of her words just slurred and I really couldn't care more of what color the tablecloths were going to be or what shade of yellow should a certain flower in the centerpiece should be. Once I asked who would all be there besides the three of us. That was a mistake. Tsubaki instantly started pulling out a huge list of people I could vaguely recall. As I got more and more disinterested Tsubaki threw herself into this more and more. She loved to plan things but she loved buying them even more. I remember the birthday party's she used to throw. And now with the business being so good money wasn't a problem.

Somehow Tsubaki didn't complain that Tsukasa was taking me to see the doctor few months before the wedding. Instead she was glowing and saying how much easier it will be without us bothering her. So we went.

The doctor saw me within few days. He didn't say exactly how much he could do but he told me to come back. So I came back every day. The doctor did one thing after another, asking me to open my mouth then close it. Afterwards just talking to me for hours sometimes, asking me different things. His name was Mimasaka Akira. He went to school in London and then came to work here in Atami because he liked the Ocean and how calmer the resort was from Tokyo or other big city. He would go back to examining me but would keep on talking. Then I had to try some things but he asked me questions and I responded, however, I could. He said that having conversations even without words can help people recover their speech. One time our conversation went on for such a long time we didn't even notice how dark it was outside, and only the ringing of Akira's phone broke their conversation. It was almost eight o'clock and I could faintly hear an angry woman's voice on the other side of the phone. But instead of being frustrated Akira just gently spoke and apologized for keeping me so late.

Tsukasa was ecstatic as well. He was so glad that the doctor was allotting so much time to me – that meant that she has a chance – and a pretty big one too! He got along the doctor well too. Usually he would stay and talk with the doctor, while I was busy doing vocal "exercises" as they called them.

But today the doctor was full, and Tsukasa had flown back to Tokyo for a few days to help Tsubaki with the arrangements for the wedding. So I was left alone with nothing to do.

I never had a single thought about him being here. So when I saw his face inches away from mine smiling at me, I did the only thing I could I smiled back. I didn't even get a chance to say anything because this stop was mine. I waved goodbye to him and stepped of f the bus heading towards the beach. But few steps outside of the bus a cold hand grabbed mine and I heard his voice:

"Hey, where are you going?"

Hey sorry I know I am quite pathetic. I never meant for this to happen. I was so sure to keep sure to update this story. But I have been super busy, school, college, job, family and crazy creepy boyfriend. But that is no excuse. Mostly I wasn't writing because I have been in a major writer's block and I just have no idea what to write or how to write it. I am really really sorry! I will try to do my best and finish up this story. Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing. And when I read review they really help me write. So any input is really welcome! Thank you


	13. Accidents

Accidents

I stood there for a few moments looking at her shocked expression as she turned towards me, staring right into my eyes. Her gaze was piercing through me and paralyzing like Medusa's gaze. I wanted to open my mouth and apologize but instead she smiled and pointed at something far away. Swiftly she turned and walked with my hand still in hers. Soon I was bringing me. Her hair flung in the air she never looked back, she just kept moving forward. I kept my hand firmly attached to hers like a young child holding on to his mother when crossing the street but she never took her hand away.

She stopped and her hands dropped down to her shows. Within few moments she was in the the ocean whit her hands holding her shoes. She waved at me with a huge smile and motioned me to come forward.

We stayed there until the sunset. She would look at me a few times but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. And every time our eyes would meet she smiled wider and I smiled, too. And every time I would realize that I should be here my legs would fail to move – because I didn't wanted them to. She built castles with the children and even though they couldn't hear her they understood. I wish I could understand her as they did

As the children left the sun began to set. She sat close to me and moved her hands in order to say something. She shook her head and traced in the sand.

"Are you waiting for somebody?"

I said no and she didn't say anything else she just sat next to me looking at the setting sun. Tsukushi stood up and started walking, I panicked. Not yet ready to part with her I said "wait I'll walk with you!"But instead she just waved and ran. I stood there wishing to meet her again here away from the rest of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I missed you" he grabbed me with his arms, but I didn't' mind. Like a natural instinct my hands reached his back and I felt like this was my home.

"I talked to the doctor we will have to stay kern for a while. But he will see you tomorrow! I will try to get a job so we don't have to abuse Tsubaki. I was thinking about getting a job in …"

He kept on talking but everything just turned to a soft murmur. I felt his hands support my weight and place me under the covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am Dr. Akira Mimasaka" he greeted us wig a huge smile. He was very handsome, his eyes kept mile and he started asking questions. Tsukasa would answer them as though he was the one with all the problems.

He held his hand in mine as if it was just another day when we were kids. Like on the fateful day when both of our lives were changed forever. He still thinks about it every day, but I don't blame him, or anyone else. That'd what happened. It was not meant to happen, nothing is ever meant to happen. If it did then why would we have to make decisions or do anything? Things would just happen without us, we wouldn't have to walk or speak. The family we always want and the dream house will suddenly appear out of thin air. It wasn't my fault and it was his either. Nobody knew and even though I could be different I wouldn't want to be. I would rather to speak than lose my memories of the past fourteen years. But this time he smiled – our troubles and our silence would soon be over.

said that my injury most likely didn't affect my vocal cords diaphragm or any other mechanical parts of the speech. The problem was my brain or thoughts. They underwent such a shock that I lost my voice during shock or something like that. And because I didn't have any therapy something happened to worsen the situation. I am not completely sure if that's what he meant. But Tsukasa and I knew one thing. He said that recovery is almost certain.

I went to the beach each day. I wanted to see her again. But she never came. Why was it coming to this? I kept questioning myself! I barely knew the women but she would always remain in my head! For hours I would wonder across the streets, thinking by some chance of luck I would run into her again! Then I would ask for her phone number, and then it would be easier to find her. But of course nothing happened at all! Umi came and went as she liked, but I would barely notice her there. She would talk, and ask me questions, but my only responses were headshakes and a few "yes" and "no's." Why the hell that girl did have so much influence in my life? She was a nobody, just a speck of dust that should have disappeared with all the others! But I knew that she wasn't just a speck of dust, she was something more. Why else would I search for her?

"Are you feeling ok" Umi smiled her trademark smile that seemed to light up the whole room.

Rui looked at her, he hated this smile. The artificial smile, the cheery voice, why couldn't she be quiet? Or why couldn't she just be normal? Always cheery, always smiling, always the same.

"No, I do not" Rui slowly replied getting up from the table.

Umi latched onto his hand, and replied with another beam of light from her wide mouth "But you haven't eaten almost anything at all!"

"I wasn't hungry in the first place."

"You should eat more!" she still replied with a smile as she jumped from the table and latched onto Rui's arm "I think you are losing a lot of weight."

When Rui didn't reply, she just kept on rambling about her adventures, a myriad of words spilt from her mouth but Rui only caught a few of them, trying his best to walk faster to his car so she would be quiet.

"Guess who I met yesterday?" Umi happily exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Akira! He's a doctor here!"

"What?" Rui turned back to look at her and wondering how many years it has been since he has last seen or heard from him. He knew it must have been few years. Rui knew Akira aspired to be a doctor, and was attending medical school but he never knew that Akira actually made it. How lost in his work had he become? He has abandoned his only friend, and eagerly began to listen to Umi's story.

"I was just walking in the park outside your office building when I saw him walking down the path. He didn't recognize me at first! Can you believe it! One of my closest friends! Huh?! But I guess we haven't seen each other in a long time. He became a doctor, and works with people who have speech disabilities – something or other. He has been living here for a few years now! He asked about you and he said he wanted to have lunch with us or something to catch up! Wouldn't that be fun? So I said we would meet him tomorrow! Will it not be nice to chat like old times?"

"That's good" Rui said to Umi, he needed to talk to someone, and only Akira knew Rui so well, and would actually listen to him. He couldn't wait to renew his old lost friendship.

She had no idea how this happened. Tsukushi looked at the two men laughing together. Tsukushi closed her eyes and thought about the first few encounters that the happy men had. During her first few appointments Tsukasa had come with her to her "therapy sessions" and when Akira touched her that seemed unnecessary to Tsukasa, he unleashed fury, threatening to break Akira's jaw. And of course that caused a fight between Tsukushi and Tsukasa, which led them to ignore each other for a few days. Somehow in the midst of the threats, audible and inaudible yells, and all the insults – Akira and Tsukasa became friends. They both found a common bond - teasing Tsukushi mercilessly. At first it was her name, and then her manners, and the way she ate, the list seemed to go on forever.

It has been months now since Akira started coming over for dinners, lunches and any other occasion possible. Akira and Tsukushi grew closer, too. Tsukushi's endless energy inspired Akira, and his patience with her during her therapy sessions, it has been months now and there was still no progress. Tsukushi grew restless, and with her Tsukasa, too but somehow Akira calmed them down and still encouraged them to believe that Tsukushi will recover – she just needs time. Somehow Akira also became the peacekeeper between the two. Tsukasa and Tsukushi still fought a lot, and with no Tsuabki there to calm them down, Akira took her place. Somehow he always knew what to say to Tsukasa or Tsukushi. Akira saw it as quite an amusement.

"I guess it's getting late" Akira walked by Tsukushi and patted her on the head "don't get into too much trouble without me!"

Tsukushi just waved as he left and closed the door behind them. Still lost in her thoughts Tsukushi didn't even notice when Tsukasa's arms encircled her, and his warm lips gently nuzzled her neck.

"I have to show you something" Tsukasa whispered in her ear, and gently tugged on her arm to make her follow him to the balcony.

"Akira lent me this, so don't complain about wasting money" Tsukasa pointed at the telescope "look through here!"

He gently held her hand as she looked through the telescope – trying to find something. Suddenly her breath was caught in her lungs, as she gazed at one of the most amazing sights she has ever seen. A giant planet with rings around it, the brilliant colors blending together, creating an incredible sight.

_It would be nice to put it on a necklace_ Tsukushi smiled at Tsukasa, and he smiled back. He took something out of his pocket and gently placed it in her palm.

She opened her palm and saw a beautiful necklace shimmering in her hand. It was a Saturn with its rings around it.

_What is it?_

"It doesn't matter, it's yours."

_How much money did you spend on this?_

"I told you, it doesn't matter!" Tsukassa started to get a little bit angry.

_This must have cost a ton of money! _

"Why do you worry so much about money?" Tsukasa replied "Why can't you just be happy? Why don't you try this on?"

_I still can't accept it – _Tsukushi gestured, as Tsukasa shaking fingers was trying to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Can't I give something beautiful to a person I love" Tsukasa gently whispered in her ear, and he slowly turned Tsukushi around to kiss her.

She couldn't do anything else but give in. Tsukasa's kisses were always so gentle, so warm, so familiar. She always felt like she was on a cloud when he touched her, when he gently picked up her body to adjust it, it felt like a gentle wind was caressing her arm, her back. As Tsukasa kisses became more urgent, Tsukushi's finger found their way to his curly hair, twirling the little hair, as her body tried to be closer to his.

Tsukasa gently picked her up, and still kissing her, started carrying her to his bedroom. Tsukushi felt her heart quicken with Tsukasa's. As he laid her down on the soft bed, Tsukushi was trying not to panic. This was normal, natural, this was supposed to happen. For God's sake – they were what – in their twenties – probably the oldest virgins in the world! She never had a boyfriend, Tsukasa had a few girlfriends that didn't last long – mostly he was pressured into them by either Tsukushi or Tsubaki. Plus they were going to get married soon, they were in love, this was supposed to happen. Then why was she so scared? Tsukushi tried to calm herself with her thoughts, repeating it in her head- this is what is supposed to happen, this is what people in love do, and Tsukasa and I are in love!

Tsukasa has been waiting so long for this to happen, to kiss her in this way, to be so close to her! He remembered Tsubaki's merciless taunts about how he will never find a wife, and will never lose his virginity, he remembered Akira laughing for what seemed like hours. They were both drinking together, Tsukushi was already asleep, and somehow amidst the conversation Tsukasa confessed. Akira swore it was the most hilarious thing he has ever heard. But now it was finally happening!

Tsukasa's hands slowly found their way under Tsukushi's blouse, the warmth of his fingertips traveling the length of her body, turned her body on fire. But when it reached more intimate places, Tsukushi's body and mind froze, every single muscle in her body locked. Sensing her panic Tsukasa gently ended his kisses, and covered them with a blanket.

"It's late we should sleep" he whispered into her ear, and pulled her closer. Already knowing how fragile Tsukushi was, Tsukasa wasn't willing to take any risks with her.

When Tsukushi woke up, she found the bed empty, and a note besides her.

"Went to work, will be back around 7 – Love Tsukasa"

Maybe it was better not to face him immediately, Tsukushi thought; it would help dissipate the awkwardness that was for sure created by last night's events. Maybe he will have forgotten about it and won't tease her, or try to avoid her, and maybe in the time that he's gone, Tsukushi will be able to compose herself enough and finally be able to take the next step.

For the rest of the day Tsukushi was lost in her own thoughts, and didn't notice as Akira was calling her.

"Tsukushi, Earth to Tsukushi!"

_I'm sorry, I was just zoning out._

"It's ok, are you hungry?"

_No_

"Are you sure, your stomach is sure protesting" Akira smiled as Tsukushi stomach loudly grumbled. "I am supposed to meet with a few old friends today, would you like to come?"

_No, thank you I wouldn't want to impose!_

"Oh it's ok" Akira smiled at her "I've been imposing on you for long, and you've fed me for so long, it's my time to feed you!"

_Are you sure they won't mind?_

"I am sure, they will be fine" Akira replied imagining what the encounter might be like. Maybe by being there Tsukushi will release some tension and unfamiliarity that has built between the three friends. They haven't talked in years. Akira laughed at himself as he thought of how funny life was. He always thought of himself as a moon in people's lives, there but usually missed, always a crescent moon never to be full. For years he has been trying to find friends after Umi and Rui left him, and now when he finally stopped looking he found new ones and old ones came back. It was funny too that when he stopped looking for love it found him too. For years he dated many women, mostly older ones,that were more mature and were easy to converse with because they didn't hide behind giggles and useless smiles. Then he just stopped dating – it became boring. He knew he would never tell anyone but he was in love with a girl standing next to him. A girl that made him feel like he was a full moon every moment he was around her.

So what happened? Life happened, lost interest, stress. Honestly I got lazy too, mostly uninspired. School, work, college, family, crazy ex boyfriends. So I am very sorry for not updating for so long. I had the story done when I started and then my computer crashed and so I have to rewrite everything. I really would like to finish this, and the only inspiration I have is people who read this, so please leave a review they are really really nice to read. And I promise I will try to update sooner!


End file.
